


Draw Me On Your Skin

by witchy_bidipoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21-Year-Old Harry Styles, 23 year old Louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asshole Harry, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Hate to Love, London, Love/Hate, M/M, Music, Mute Louis Tomlinson, Tattoos, footie, headscarves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_bidipoo/pseuds/witchy_bidipoo
Summary: Partir vivre à Londres avec son meilleur ami est peut-être la chose la plus folle que Louis ait faite dans sa vie ; surtout s'il ajoute son mutisme dans l'équation. Convaincre sa mère a probablement été la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait dû faire. Tomber amoureux d'un camarade de Niall a sûrement été la chose la plus inimaginable, irréaliste, incroyable et extrêmement stupide que Louis ait faite. Pourtant, il ne regrette rien car Harry est plus, bien plus, que cet étudiant qui aime se balader nu dans leur appartement et écouter la bande sonore de Dirty Dancing à quatre heures du matin.Louis est foutu. Mais peut-être que rencontrer Harry a été la chose la plus merveilleuse que Louis ait pu rêver de toute son existence.Ou, Louis est muet et vit avec Niall.Harry est le camarade de fac de Niall avec la mauvaise habitude de déambuler nu dans leur appartement.Niall est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver.Zayn est trop cool pour traîner avec eux sauf qu'en fait, il ne l'est réellement pas.Et Liam est un ourson grandeur nature qui donne les meilleurs câlins du monde.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'on a tous besoin de s'égayer avec du Larry durant cette pandémie.
> 
> L'italique est pour la langue des signes.  
> Le gras pour les écrits sur portable, papier, etc.
> 
> Enjoy (:  
> Rose xx

L'un des stéréotypes les plus connus concernant l'Angleterre est qu'il fait froid et qu'il pleut tout le temps, même en été. Bien sûr, il y a une part de vérité dans cela, comme pour tout stéréotype. Mais, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tous leurs étés sont mornes et frais et gris et déprimant.

Si Louis se base sur la transpiration qui le recouvre de la tête aux pieds, la douleur qui émane de son visage et bras rougis, de la langueur de son corps et de la lenteur de son cerveau, il dirait que non, l'été en Angleterre n'est pas aussi froid et pluvieux que ce que tout le monde pense.

En fait, Louis a pratiquement toujours connu des étés chauds même si les soirées étaient nettement plus fraîches que la journée. L'Angleterre se trouve dans le Nord de l'hémisphère après tout. Avant, il vivait près de Canterbury, là où le vent de la mer souffle fort et apaise les brûlures causées par le soleil. Alors même s'il fait chaud, Louis n'a jamais vraiment sué autant que depuis son déménagement à Londres.

Londres, grande capitale magnifique et bondée de l'Angleterre, est une ville oppressante. La pollution, les grands bâtiments, le centre du pays sont propices à une chaleur moite, étouffante.

Après deux ans à Londres, Louis n'est toujours pas habitué à ce type de chaleur. Ça le rend irritable. 

Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. La fin du mois d'août avance à grands pas. Bientôt, les vacances seront finies et la ville se remplira à nouveau d'étudiants qui passent le plus clair de leur temps à faire la fête plutôt qu'étudier.

Depuis leur balcon miniature, Louis observe les rues de son quartier de Londres. Soho. Avec ses lanternes rouges chinoises, ses restaurants asiatiques, ses petites statues dragoniennes sur les murs des bâtiments. Musique festive à volonté, de jour comme de nuit. Des touristes à perte de vue peu importe la saison. 

Louis sourit et ferme les yeux. Le soleil est toujours haut dans le ciel malgré le début de soirée qui arrive. Il est chaud sur son visage et illumine joliment leur salon et un bout de la cuisine séparée du salon par une ouverture sans porte.

Quelque part sur sa droite, un artiste de rue reprend une chanson de Dua Lipa au violon et à la clarinette. Louis tape du pied en rythme avec la mélodie et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. 

En théorie, Niall et lui ne devraient pas être capables de s'offrir le luxe de vivre dans le centre-ville de Londres. Toujours en théorie, ils devraient être en train de se tuer à la tâche en travaillant tout au long de l'année afin de parvenir à payer leur loyer et leurs charges. Ils devraient plutôt vivre dans une petite maison avec cinq autres étudiants, avec une dette de vingt-sept mille livres sterling chacun. En pratique, leurs parents sont riches et dorlotent leurs fils uniques un peu trop. « Dans quel quartier veux-tu vivre, mon trésor ? Papa te donnera tout ce que tu désires. », avait dit Johanna, la mère de Louis. 

C'est plutôt mignon, la manière dont ses parents s'occupent de lui. Mais parfois, Louis aimerait qu'ils le laissent respirer. À vingt-trois ans, il est devenu un adulte indépendant.

Louis ne se plaint pas. Il sait qu'il a de la chance comparé à la plupart des autres étudiants. 

La porte d'entrée de leur appartement claque bruyamment. Niall. Louis sourit mais ne se tourne pas vers le salon. L'exclamation d'une petite fille attire son attention en bas. Elle doit avoir cinq ans, peut-être six. La petite fille tire son papa d'une main et pointe quelque chose de l'autre. Louis suit son regard et rigole secrètement lorsqu'il voit quelqu'un déguisé dans un costume jaune de Pikachu. La petite fille demande si elle peut prendre une photo avec le Pokémon géant et couine de joie lorsque son père accepte de donner quelques pièces de monnaie à la personne en costume. 

Louis continue de regarder la petite fille lorsqu'elle donne un câlin à Pikachu puis part en courant dans la rue, son papa derrière elle. Pikachu. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Louis le voit déambuler dans Soho. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, Louis ne peut s'empêcher de se marrer. Rat scintillant. Les japonais sont plutôt comiques. Du moins, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en train de faire des films glauques et sanglants et légèrement effrayants. 

-Yo, Tommo, ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? Ed se produit dans un pub et je lui ai promis de payer la première tournée, dit Niall. 

Louis se tourne lentement et s'accoude à la ballustrade du balcon. Un sourire facile se peint sur ses lèvres. Il hoche la tête. Pourquoi pas ? Ed est talentueux, contrairement à certains jeunes artistes qui pensent pouvoir avoir le monde à leur pieds. Au moins, Ed écrit ses propres chansons et passe un temps fou enfermé chez lui dans son studio miteux. Surtout, Ed garde la tête sur les épaules, même lorsque le public pour lequel il se produit l'adore.

Niall est déjà avachi sur leur canapé bleu foncé, la télé allumée sur un match de foot (Arsenal contre Manchester United) et une bière Corona à la main. Louis tape de la main sur la ballustrade jusqu'à ce que Niall tourne la tête vers lui, sourcil levé.

 _Comment était le boulot ?_ Louis lui demande en language des signes. 

-La routine, répond Niall avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Quelques crétins sans cervelles qui pètent plus haut que leur cul et ceux qui commandent le plus compliqué des cafés parce qu'ils sont des hippies indie trop classes. Oh et Mollie a donné un son numéro a l'un des clients réguliers.

Niall remue les sourcils de façon comique qui fait rire Louis. Il devait le reconnaître, Niall était vraiment drôle.

 _Oooooh, Mollie qui donne son numéro ? Intéressant_ , signe Louis. _Il est comment le mec ?_

-Plutôt pas mal. Grand, blond, une tête d'ange. Il a l'air gentil.

_Tant mieux. Il a intérêt à l'appeler._

-Oui, maman poule, rigole Niall. Va prendre une douche, tu pues, j'arrive à te sentir d'ici.

Louis roule des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il rentre à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Tel un prédateur, Louis plonge sur le canapé et atterri sur Niall. Niall laisse échapper un cri aigu avant d'essayer de le pousser par terre tout en faisant attention à sa bière.

-Lou, sérieux, dégage de là, se plaint Niall. Moi aussi je vais devoir prendre une douche maintenant.

Louis attend d'avoir l'attention de Niall sur lui avant de lui répondre. 

_Ça t'apprendra à lancer des insultes à tout bout de champ, crétin._

-Quoi ? Que tu pues ? Louis, c'est de notoriété publique, plaisante Niall. 

En guise de réponse, Louis lui tire la langue parce que même s'il a vingt-trois ans et qu'il vit seul avec Niall, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas.

Après une douche tiède rapide, Louis s'habille d'un pantalon qui lui laisse de la place pour respirer et d'un t-shirt gris un peu trop grand pour lui qui possède un trou à l'une des épaules. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés lorsqu'il se rend dans le salon mais il les laisse sécher à l'air naturel.

Pendant que Niall prend son temps sous la douche en chantant à tue-tête, Louis continue de regarder le match de foot. C'est une rediffusion d'un match qu'il a déjà vu, duquel Arsenal ressort vainqueur alors il éteint la télévision. 

-Hey Lou, comment tu me trouves ? Demande Niall.

Niall porte un pantalon noir qui met en valeur ses jambes et son postérieur ainsi qu'une légère chemise bleu clair qui se marie parfaitement avec ses yeux. Ses cheveux ont été peigné. Louis arrive à sentir son eau de cologne alors que Niall est encore dans le couloir.

_Tu comptes séduire quelqu'un ce soir ?_

-Non, dit Niall précipitamment.

 _Oh que si. Tu as quelqu'un en vu_ , répond Louis.

-La ferme, bougonne Niall. Alors, comment je suis ?

 _Un peu trop maigre, mon cher._

-Crétin.

Niall retourne dans la salle de bain, sûrement pour s'admirer une dernière fois. Louis se rassoit dans le canapé pour l'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux sortent enfin de leur appartement. La station de métro Piccadilly Circus n'est pas loin. Ils naviguent entre les touristes qui sont toujours aussi nombreux et les artistes de rues qui n'ont pas l'air pressé de rentrer chez eux.

Il leur faut moins de trente minutes pour arriver à la station Camden Town. Le pub dans lequel Ed se produit est petit et déjà bondé pour un mercredi soir. Louis et Niall se frayent un chemin à travers la foule et atteignent le bar.

Niall leur commande à boire et une portion de frites à partager en attendant que Ed monte sur scène. Louis est occupé à grignoter une frite un peu trop salé lorsque Niall se redresse vivement.

-Hey, vous êtes venues, s'exclame Niall.

Il se tourne, les bras ouverts, et accueille deux jolies filles. Louis lève un sourcil curieux puis secoue la main dans leur direction en guise de salutation.

L'une des filles se tient assez prêt de Niall et lui jette des regards en coin peu subtiles que Niall ne remarque pas. Louis cache son rire derrière sa bière. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de l'autre fille qui se tient un peu à l'écart. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, elle est un peu plus petite que Louis et banale. Pourtant, Louis la trouve jolie. Elle ne porte que très peu de maquillage ; sa beauté est naturelle.

-Oh euh, Louis je te présente Barbara et Ashley, dit Niall.

Barbara est celle qui semble intéressé par Niall. 

-Enchantée, Louis, dit Barbara. Niall nous a parlé de toi.

 _Enchanté,_ sourit Louis. 

Niall entraîne Barbara dans une conversation sur leur journée respective. Ashley se rapproche un peu de Louis. Elle le regarde avec un air curieux. Louis sait déjà ce qu'elle s'imagine et les questions qu'elle va poser.

-Ne le prend pas mal, mais je trouve ça super cool que tu connaisses la langue des signes, dit Ashley d'une voix douce.

Elle lui fait un sourire sincère.

 _Merci_. 

-Est-ce que ça veut dire "merci" ? Je crois avoir vu ça dans une série.

Son petit froncement de sourcils est adorable. Louis ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il sort son portable de sa poche et se met à pianoter dessus. Puis, il lui montre l'écran sur lequel il vient de taper une réponse :

**Oui, ça veut dire "merci". Tu connais un peu le langage des signes ?**

-Oh, non. Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre car je trouve ça beau comme langage mais je n'ai jamais eu la patience de le faire, dit-elle, contrite.

Louis hausse les épaules. 

**C'est compréhensible. C'est dur à apprendre, comme pour tout.**

Ashley ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais la musique diffusée dans les hauts-parleurs s'arrête brusquement. Sur la petite scène, quelqu'un branche sa guitare à l'un des emplis.

-Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Ed. Ma première chanson ce soir est une reprise de The Lumineers.

Quelques cris se font entendre dans le pub. Niall siffle avec ses doigts sous les rires de Barbara. Puis, Ed se met à gratter les cordes de sa guitare avant de chanter. La voix d'Ed est douce et apaisante et bien vite la chanson est déjà finie. Les applaudissements dans le pub sont assourdissants. Ed sourit grandement puis annonce une chanson qu'il a composé lui-même.

Plusieurs chansons plus tard, Ed salue son publique et descend de scène. Les hauts-parleurs projettent de nouveau de la musique.

Louis est en sueur mais il s'en fiche car il a passé un superbe moment à danser avec Niall et ses deux nouvelles connaissances. Comme promis, dès que Ed les rejoint, après s'être fait arrêté par plusieurs personnes en chemin, Niall paye la première tournée.

-Mec, c'était une tuerie ce que tu nous as fait sur scène, s'exclame Niall. 

Lui et Ed se donne une accolade. Ed se tourne vers Louis et le prend dans ses bras. Ils se connaissent depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que Ed connaisse quelques signes. 

_Bravo, Ed. T'étais génial, comme d'habitude_ , signe Louis avec lenteur. 

-Merci, les gars. Je suis content que vous soyez venus. 

À partir de là, le groupe d'amis se met à boire et à parler pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les filles. Louis adore Ed et adore épier les moindres faits et gestes de Niall envers Barbara. Niall peut dire ce qu'il veut, il a un coup de cœur flagrant pour cette jolie blonde. Et à en juger par les regards que Barbara lui envoie, c'est réciproque. Ed, Ashley et lui en discutent à voix basses avant que Niall, suspicieux, ne les interrompe. Ça les fait rire. Louis partage un clin d'œil complice avec Ashley.

Un peu avant trois heures du matin, ils se font éjecter par le patron du bar qui ne souhaite que fermer le bar et aller se coucher. 

Tous les cinq marchent et chantent dans la rue, l'alcool les rendant joyeux et stupides.

Ed est le premier à partir car il habite dans le quartier. Puis, Louis et Niall aident les filles à monter dans un taxi qui va les ramener chez elles en toute sécurité, avant de monter dans leur propre taxi. 

Le trajet se fait dans un silence paisible. Louis est heureux même s'il a trop chaud, que son t-shirt pue la bière et la cigarette, et que sa tête tourne légèrement. Peut-être qu'il a bu un peu trop.

Il a du mal à grimper les escaliers et Niall a encore plus de difficultés à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ils gloussent bruyamment avant de se rappeler que c'est le milieu de la nuit et que leur voisin est un homme coincé qui passe son temps à les juger. Louis préfère éviter de lui donner des raisons de les rabrouer au matin. 

Louis se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Niall le rejoint après avoir remplie deux verres d'eau fraîche. Le silence aide à réduire la migraine de Louis qui commence à faire son apparition.

-J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Ashley, commente Niall au bout d'un long moment.

Louis tourne la tête vers lui. Niall le regarde déjà en souriant. 

_Elle est gentille_. 

-Elle est aussi célibataire.

Niall remue les sourcils. 

_Tu veux qu'on parle de toi et Barbara ?_

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues, dit Niall.

_À d'autres. Elle te mange dans la main et t'es pas indifférent non plus. C'est pour elle que tu t'es pomponné ?_

-D'abord, je ne me suis pas pomponné, s'indigne Niall. Ensuite, qui te dit que je l'apprécie de cette façon ?

Le mensonge est évident, même Niall soupire lorsqu'il le réalise.

-Bon. D'accord, je l'admets. Elle me plaît.

Louis sourit doucement parce que ce n'est pas souvent qu'il voit Niall aussi captivé par une fille. Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Niall est sorti avec plusieurs filles mais il n'a été amoureux que deux fois.

_Elle t'apprécie aussi. Ça se voit._

-Non, rétorque Niall. Elle vient tout juste de rompre avec son copain. Il l'a trompé pendant les vacances, elle ne se jetterait pas les yeux fermés dans une nouvelle relation. 

Louis arque les sourcils. 

_Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu ne lui plaît pas. T'es plutôt beau gosse. Enfin, quand tu n'es pas en train de manger comme un porc._

Niall éclata de rire. Leurs épaules s'entrechoquent gentiment.

-La ferme, ducon.

Louis sourit et se lève. Il étouffe un baillement. 

-Tu crois vraiment que je lui plais ? Demande Niall.

L'incertitude brille dans sa voix. Avachi sur le canapé, Niall a l'air fragile et petit. D'ordinaire, il parle fort, rigole souvent pour un rien et aime plaisanter à longueur de journée. En cet instant, Louis se souvient que Niall n'a que vingt-et-un ans.

_Oui. Sans aucun doute. Il faudrait qu'elle soit stupide pour ne pas t'apprécier et Barbara n'a pas l'air idiote._

Niall sourit, fait semblant d'essuyer une larme.

-T'es trop gentil, Tommo.

_La ferme. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit._

-Lou ?

Louis s'arrête à l'entrée du couloir et se tourne vers Niall.

-Merci. 

Louis lui envoie un baiser que Niall prétend attraper au vol. Secouant la tête, Louis disparaît dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Il passe par la salle de bain avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, épuisé. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il est endormi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy (:

Louis travaille dans un supermarché. Ce n'est pas vital pour lui d'avoir un boulot mais l'indépendance que cela lui donne n'est pas négligeable. De plus, ça lui permet de dépenser cet argent comme bon lui semble sans avoir ses parents sur le dos.

Il travaille donc à Tesco, à seulement quelques minutes de leur appartement. L'avantage de vivre dans le centre-ville de Londres est qu'il peut sortir faire ses courses en moins de trente minutes, trajet inclu.

Son supérieur, Gary, lui donne toujours les mêmes tâches à accomplir : stocker les étagères, passer la serpillière et si un client lui pose des questions, Louis doit les orienter vers un collègue.

Le dernier point l'irrite un peu car indiquer à madame où se trouve les « yaourts bio, vous savez, ceux qui sont blancs et rouges et qui se vendent par paquet de six » ou bien à monsieur les « noodles japonaises aux sésames dont ma copine raffole, ceux qui sont écrits uniquement en japonais, je les trouve pas ma copine va être super déçue », n'est pas très difficile. Louis possède deux mains, deux pieds et un cerveau plus ou moins en parfaite santé et peut donc les emmener dans le bon rayon. Parfois, c'est ce qu'il fait quand il est certain qu'aucun de ses collègues n'est dans les parages.

Aujourd'hui, Louis est en train de passer la serpillière dans le rayon des alcools. Un peu plus tôt, un groupe d'adolescents a tenter de piquer des bières et du vin mais Gary les a surpris. Dans leur hâte de déguerpir, ils ont fait tomber plusieurs bouteilles de bières et de cidres.

Au moins, le supermarché l'abrite de la chaleur extérieure qui ne se calme toujours pas et excite les esprits. Une tempête va bientôt éclater et fera disparaître cette étouffante chaleur. 

À dix-huit heures, sa journée de travail est terminée. Louis range le seau et la serpillière dans un petit hangar caché aux yeux des clients. Puis, il retire son uniforme, enfile ses propres vêtements, salue Gary de la main et sort dehors.

Comme d'habitude, les rues sont bondées de monde. Louis n'y fait pas attention. Il marche d'un pas posé et nonchalant. Bien vite, il arrive en bas de chez lui. Leur appartement est un peu caché entre un restaurant chinois à droite et un magasin de souvenirs à gauche.

Il s'y prend à deux fois avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Dans les escaliers, il croise Mr. Robinson, leur voisin qui les déteste. Mr. Robinson plisse les yeux. Louis lui adresse un geste de la tête et se dépêche de rentrer dans leur appartement. Ce gars lui fout la chair de poule, parfois. Le plus souvent, il reste silencieux et les fixe du regard, comme un oiseau. Mais pas les jolies chouettes aux doux plumage. Non, plutôt comme une mouette diabolique qui n'attend que tu aies le dos tourné pour te voler tes frites. Ces mouettes sont sadiques et calculatrices. Louis le sait ; il se souvient de ses étés à Brighton... 

La télévision est allumée mais Niall n'est nulle part en vue. Louis se défait de ses chaussures et pose sa sacoche au sol, près de la petite table collée au mur.

Malgré la chaleur, Louis met la bouilloire à chauffer et dépose un sachet de Earl Grey dans une tasse. Dès que l'eau bouille, Louis remplie la tasse avant de la laisser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Puis, il part à la recherche de Niall.

Il le trouve dans sa chambre, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur, avachi sur le ventre, les pieds sur les oreillers. Louis sourit devant la scène et toque à la porte pour attirer son attention.

Niall ne lève pas la tête tout de suite. 

-Attends, dit-il.

Louis s'adosse au chambranle. Niall a l'air concentré, langue pendant légèrement. Ses jambes se balancent d'avant en arrière. Puis, il pousse un cri, se redresse et se met à sauter sur le lit.

-Lou, Lou, viens sauter avec moi, crie Niall, une main tendue vers lui.

Louis secoue la tête mais n'hésite pas une seconde. Il rejoint Niall sur son lit et tous deux sautent sur la lit en se tenant la main. Ils rigolent bêtement.

Épuisés, ils se laissent tomber sur le lit en soufflant fortement. 

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?_ Demande Louis.

-Je nous ai dégoté des billets pour le concert de Taylor Swift, fin septembre. Des billets de dernières minutes, tu te rends compte de la chance ?

 _Taylor Swift ?_ Se moque Louis gentiment.

Niall lui tape la cuisse un peu plus fort que nécessaire. 

-Taylor Swift est ma déesse, d'accord ? Se défend Niall. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de me procurer des billets.

_Combien t'en a pris ?_

-Ils étaient limités à deux par personne, Niall fait la moue. Tu viens avec moi, tu n'as pas le choix.

Louis sourit. 

_Tu ne veux pas plutôt demander à Barbara de t'accompagner. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir._

C'est au tour de Louis de remuer les sourcils de façon équivoque. Même si Niall use de ses pieds pour l'attaquer, ça en vaut la peine lorsqu'il aperçoit la rougeur qui s'étend sur le visage de Niall.

-Tu vas rire, mais elle a déjà des billets.

Niall rit mais son rire est gêné. Le sourire de Louis s'aggrandit. Oh, que c'est bon de voir Niall tout timide.

 _Oh, je vois. Intéressant_ , commente Louis. 

-La ferme, râle Niall. Elle y va avec Ashley.

 _Super_. 

-Tu pourrais faire semblant d'être content, le rabroue Niall.

Louis hausses les épaules. 

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle est gentille._

-Mais ?

 _Je ne la connais pas_.

Niall soupire mais se résigne a accepter la réponse de Louis. Tous deux restent allongés sur le lit à contempler le plafond.

-Tu devrais apprendre à la connaître, dit Niall, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Ashley, je veux dire, ajoute-t-il lorsqu'il voit la confusion sur le visage de Louis. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sorti avec quelqu'un.

Louis soupire. Niall a raison. Bien sûr qu'il a raison, quand est-ce qu'il a déjà eu tort ?

Sa dernière copine remonte à deux ans, juste avant qu'ils ne déménagent pour Londres. Sophie avait été parfaite comme petite amie. Douce et compréhensible et patiente. Louis l'avait beaucoup aimé bien qu'il n'en avait pas été amoureux. Sophie voulait rester faire ses études dans le Kent et les relations longues distances ne l'ont jamais intéressé. D'un commun accord, ils se sont séparés juste quelques jours avant que Louis ne parte de Canterbury. Ils sont restés bons amis. 

Depuis, Louis a été trop occupé par la fac, son boulot, les sorties avec Niall, rencontrer Ed, le football et faire progresser son book pour penser à tomber amoureux.

Bien sûr, avoir quelqu'un contre qui se pelotenner en hiver devant un film et embrasser au lit le matin afin de retarder le début de journée le plus possible, lui manque. Mais, ce n'est pas la chose qui lui taraude l'esprit le plus. Puis, il a sa main droite et un ordinateur sur lequel il peut regarder du porno. Donc vraiment, ça va. Il n'est pas si désespéré que ça.

Il s'assoit et se tourne vers Niall.

 _Peut-être. Tu sais que je ne prévois pas ce genre de chose. Si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera_. 

-Je sais.

Niall se tait pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un énorme sourire lui mange le visage. Oh oh. Louis craint ses prochaines paroles.

-On sort en boîte ce soir ! On va te trouver une jolie fille avec qui échanger des baisers passionnés.

Louis secoue la tête, désespéré par le comportement de son ami. Néanmoins, les coins de sa bouche se soulèvent. La bonne humeur de Niall est toujours communicative. 

_Non, Niall, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre_. 

-Justement, insiste Niall et déjà, il est debout sur ses pieds et se met à faire les cents pas, oh Seigneur. Ça fait longtemps que tu as eu quelqu'un. Il faut te rafraîchir la mémoire. Puis, un peu d'action te fera du bien. T'es beau gosse, il y a toujours des filles qui te tournent autour quand on sort, ça va être du gâteau.

Louis attire l'attention de Niall en se mettant debout à son tour et pose une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

_Dès qu'elles apprennent que je suis muet, elles ne sont plus intéressées. J'ai pas envie de ça._

Les yeux de Niall s'adoucissent mais il ne perd rien de sa motivation. Il pose les deux mains sur épaules de Louis et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Lou, écoute-moi, commence-t-il. T'es un mec génial mais ce soir, on s'en fiche que tu sois muet, d'accord ? On va se faire beau, boire jusqu'à s'évanouir, et on va te dénicher une nana qui veut bien s'amuser un peu. Ça va être chouette. En plus, je sais que ça te manque d'embrasser quelqu'un.

 _Comment tu sais ça, toi ?_ Demande Louis, suspicieux, yeux plissés. 

Niall balaye ses paroles d'une main.

-Si tu crois que je te vois pas fixer les couples qui s'embrassent, tu te trompes. T'es pas discret, Tommo.

Bon. Peut-être que Niall marque un point. Comme d'habitude.

Louis soupire bruyamment pour que Niall comprenne que ça l'embête que Niall ait toujours raison.

 _Très bien. T'as gagné_.

Niall laisse échapper un cri victorieux, un poing levé au-dessus de la tête. Devant ce spectacle, Louis sourit, amusé.

-Super ! Va te doucher, tu pues. Je te choisis des vêtements.

Niall le pousse dans le couloir, jusqu'à la salle de bain et claque la porte derrière lui.

Louis s'exécute et quand il atteint sa chambre, une serviette autour des hanches, il trouve Niall en train d'examiner deux chemises. L'une est blanche et simple, un peu trop formelle mais qui met en valeur sa peau bronzée et ses tatouages. L'autre, bleu foncée avec quelques ananas blancs qui décorent le tissu. Sur le lit, un pantalon noir déchiré sur le genou gauche. Louis grimace en le voyant parce que ce pantalon, mince ce pantalon est beaucoup trop serré sur ses jambes et l'empêche de respirer. Il doit rentrer le ventre afin de pouvoir fermer la fermeture éclair et le boutonner. Quand il le porte, Louis sait qu'il est canon, le tissu est comme peint sur sa peau et montre la jolie rondeur de ses fesses. 

Il tape sur le mur et Niall lui jette un coup d'œil distrait, sourcils froncés, concentrés.

 _Pas ce pantalon_ , plaide Louis, moue au visage. 

-Oh que si. Si j'étais gay, ça me donnerait envie de te baiser, c'est dire à quel point, il te va bien.

 _Niall, t'es la personne la moins gay que je connais_ , signe Louis, peu impressionné.

-Peu importe, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Louis soupire et enfile le pantalon avec grande difficulté. Il saute sur place plusieurs fois et finit enfin par passer ses pieds ; le reste suit. Niall lui lance la chemise bleue qu'il juge plus cool que la blanche. Ils ne vont pas travailler, après tout.

Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Louis met du gel dans ses cheveux et essaye de faire de ses cheveux lisses un désordre duveteux, comme le plumage d'un oiseau dans le vent d'une tempête. Le résultat est satisfaisant. Louis replie les manches de sa chemise sur les avants-bras, mettant ses tatouages en avant.

Louis ne sait pas pourquoi il se prépare plusieurs heures avant que les boîtes de nuit n'ouvrent leurs portes, mais il ne questionne pas les intentions de Niall.

Sa tasse de thé oubliée, Louis retire le sachet de thé et verse un peu de lait dans la tasse. Lui et Niall décident de commander indien pour dîner et regardent un film enregistré sur la BBC. Ils boivent quelques bières et fument un joint qu'ils se partagent. Louis ne fument que rarement ; il n'est pas un fan de son cerveau rendu mou et cotonneux par la drogue. Il aime être alerte et conscient de ses actions. Il le faut, vu qu'il ne peut pas se défendre avec sa voix.

~~~

Pour un samedi soir et une nuit d'été, la boîte de nuit n'est pas aussi bondée que Louis l'aurait cru. Louis est habitué à des centaines de corps chauds et moites qui dancent et crient et boivent et flirtent dans un espace plutôt confiné.

Ce soir, il y a une cinquantaine de personnes mais il est encore tôt dans la soirée. Louis et Niall sont accoudés au bar, double gin-tonic devant eux. La musique n'est pas aussi assourdissante qu'elle le sera plus tard, quand tout le monde sera trop bourré pour s'intéresser au genre de musique que le DJ décide de jouer.

Niall est principalement celui qui fait la conversation. Louis n'est pas suffisamment alcoolisé pour être tout à fait détendu.

-Derrière toi, Lou, indique Niall.

Louis se retourne. Une jeune blonde est en train de s'avancer vers le bar. Sa robe courte la rend encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Ses chaussures à talons font qu'elle est un peu plus grande que lui.

Sourcils levés, Louis se tourne vers Niall. Niall le regarde déjà avec un grand sourire. 

-Va la voir, l'encourage Niall.

Louis soupire mais acquiesce, pas totalement à contre cœur. Il se place aux côtés de la jeune fille et sort son portable ; il en aura besoin. Louis lui tapote l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

La jeune fille lui sourit lorsque ses yeux marrons rencontrent ceux de Louis. 

-Salut, dit-elle dans une voix relativement grave.

Louis secoue la main, sourire avenant aux lèvres. Il pianote avec vitesse sur son portable afin de ne pas la faire attendre. 

**Tu es très jolie** , écrit-il. **Comment tu t'appelles ?**

La jeune fille est visiblement confuse. Elle se penche tout de même en avant et semble lire ce que Louis a écrit.

-Tu ne parles pas ?

Louis s'y attendait. Il secoue la tête.

 **Non. Je suis muet.**

La jeune fille a un mouvement de recul, probablement involontaire et tressaille comme si Louis lui avait avoué avoir une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Louis a l'habitude mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne fait pas mal. Ses yeux se baissent sur la lanière* décorée de tournesol qui pend autour du cou de Louis.

Gêné, Louis danse d'un pied sur l'autre. Parfois, les situations sociales le gêne tellement qu'il souhaite pouvoir disparaître sur place. Malheureusement, elles surviennent bien plus souvent que Louis est prêt à l'admettre. Dès que quelqu'un découvre qu'il est muet, ils se sentent tout de suite mal pour lui et le plus souvent, ils coupent court à toute conversation.

-Oh, mon amie m'appelle. Désolée, dit la jeune fille.

Elle lui fait un sourire qui a perdu toute sa chaleur et marche précipitamment vers un groupe de filles assises autour d'un booth. Cinq secondes plus tard, le groupe de fille est en train de le regarder tout en se faisant des messes basses. Typique. 

Louis soupire, range son portable et rejoint Niall. 

_Non, ne dis rien,_ signe Louis avant que Niall ait pu ouvert la bouche.

Niall met une main rassurante sur son épaule, la sert une fois, puis commande deux shots de sambuca. 

-Cul sec.

Louis ne perd pas une seconde et renverse la tête en arrière. Le liquide passe difficilement sans sa gorge. Il tressaille, sa peau se recouvre de frissons. 

Une heure plus tard, Louis est complètement ivre. Il se déhanche sur la piste de danse, se perd dans la musique et les vibrations qui lui parcourent le corps.

Niall est quelque part près de lui, sûrement en train de charmer une innocente fille. Cette pensée le fait rire. Louis lui-même n'est pas un saint, ce soir.

L'alcool qui coule dans ses veines le rend courageux. Une jolie brunette a attiré son regard depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses formes rondes sont succulentes et Louis n'a qu'une envie, celle de poser ses mains elle. La petite brune rencontre son regard et lui sourit. Elle plie son index, lui intimant de venir vers elle.

Cachant un sourire en coin, Louis se faufile entre un couple et des amis qui dansent tout en hurlant. En moins de dix secondes, il est devant elle, ses mains sur ses hanches nues et douces. Louis adore ses formes. 

Une compréhension mutuelle et silencieuse passe entre eux. La brunette passe ses bras autour du cou de Louis et se rapproche de lui. Leurs corps sont collés.

Ils dansent ensemble pendant plusieurs chansons. Puis, Louis se laisse dicter par ses pulsions et décide de l'embrasser.

La jeune fille dont il ignore le nom tire sur ses cheveux et se presse un peu plus contre lui. Louis soupire dans le baiser qui a trop de langue et de salive mais qui, grâce à son enivrement, paraît incroyable.

Ils s'embrassent pendant un certain temps, puis la jeune fille se détache de lui, lui prend la main et le guide à l'autre bout de la boîte de nuit, dans un petit couloir mal éclairé au murs décrépis, jusqu'aux toilettes.

Louis se laisse faire. Ils s'enferment dans l'une des cabines et tout de suite, la jolie brune se remet à l'embrasser. Les baisers se font désespérés, pressants. La fille lui embrasse le cou pendant que ses mains déboutonnent son pantalon. Une fois fait, elle glisse une main dans son caleçon et s'empare de son sexe à moitié érigé.

D'ordinaire, Louis n'aime pas les relations sans lendemain. Mais comme Niall lui a dit, il peut bien se rafraîchir la mémoire. La fille qu'il a devant lui a de belles lèvres pulpeuses et roses et Louis n'est qu'un homme saisi de pulsions trop longtemps inassouvies.

Lorsqu'elle tombe à genoux et sort son sexe à l'air libre, Louis ne peut que fermer les yeux et enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux. La fille le prend en bouche sans tarder. Louis soupire de plaisir. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas de rythme constant et qu'elle n'use pas de sa main libre, la fellation n'est pas trop mal. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour jouir dans sa bouche. La fille avale sa semence avec une grimace puis se met debout.

Louis se rhabille rapidement. Sa proposition silencieuse de lui retourner la faveur lui est reniée. La fille secoue la tête et lui fait un petit sourire. 

-T'avais l'air d'avoir besoin de t'amuser un peu, confie-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle l'embrasse sur la bouche puis déverrouille la porte.

-À plus tard, beau gosse.

Avec un dernier signe de la main, elle disparaît derrière la porte. Louis s'adosse au mur et passe une main sale sur son front suant. Cela n'avait pas été prévu au programme mais Louis ne s'en plaint pas.

Il se lave les mains puis sort des toilettes et rejoint les corps dansant. La tête blonde de Niall est dans un coin de la boîte de nuit, près de sofas rouges carmin à l'air moelleux. Une fille rousse est assise sur ses genoux. Tous deux se chuchotent des mots à l'oreille et rient aux éclats.

Devant la scène, Louis secoue la tête, sourire aux lèvres, et se dirige vers le bar pour commander à boire. 

Niall le trouve une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il n'y a pas de traces de la fille avec qui il était. 

Louis lève les sourcils, une question au bout des doigts. Niall lui confie bien assez tôt qu'il ne cherche pas à avoir une aventure d'une nuit avec une fille quelconque. Louis sait que cela a un rapport avec Barbara mais se garde bien de le lui faire remarquer. 

Ils appellent un taxi qui vient les chercher dix minutes plus tard. 

Une fois chez eux, Louis s'enferme dans sa chambre et s'endort avec le fantôme d'une paire de lèvres aurour de sa queue.

~~~

-Je dis juste que j'aimerais que tu viennes nous rendre visite plus souvent, soupire Johanna Tomlinson, voix légèrement grésillante. 

Sur le côté gauche de la vidéo, l'interprète lui signe ce que sa mère vient de dire. Louis attend patiemment qu'il termine.

Depuis deux ans qu'il utilise SignLive**, il a cessé d'essayer de faire comprendre aux interprètes qu'il n'est pas sourd, mais seulement muet.

 _J'ai pas le temps, maman_ , signe Louis.

L'interprète répète à voix haute ce que Louis vient de signer. Entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler à sa place avait été bizarre, la première fois qu'il a utilisé SignLive. Sa mère a insisté pour qu'ils utilisent ce service. C'était l'une de ses conditions pour qu'il aille vivre à Londres avec Niall.

-Louis, s'il te plaît. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. La fac ne commence qu'en début Octobre. Tu as deux semaines de libre. Tu nous manques.

Malgré la qualité de la vidéo qui laisse un peu à désirer, Louis arrive tout de même à cerner la triste expression de sa mère. Il soupire, légèrement irrité.

C'est ce que Johanna fait de mieux : le rendre coupable de passer tout son temps libre avec Niall, à jouer au foot, à dessiner ou à faire la fête.

 _J'ai le boulot, maman. Et je commence à me préparer pour la fac. J'ai des tas de dessins que je veux faire pour améliorer mon book. Tu sais bien que je vais devoir me dégoter un stage en avril prochain_. 

Johanna fronce les sourcils, déçue. 

-Avec tout ce qu'on fait pour toi, tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, lui reproche-t-elle.

Elle marque un point mais ça agace Louis. Il n'a pas demandé à ce que ses parents le couvent de cette manière.

 _Écoute, j'ai une semaine de vacances, début novembre. Je viendrai quelques jours_ , concède Louis.

Visiblement satisfaite, Johanna frappe dans ses mains. 

-Parfait, dit-elle. Je vais réserver une voiture pour venir te chercher à Londres.

_Non, maman-_

Louis n'est pas assez rapide. Sa mère lui envoie un bisou sur l'écran puis l'appel se déconnecte. Louis reste coi face à l'écran noir de son ordinateur.

D'un geste rageur, Louis ferme son ordinateur sans même remercier l'interprète pour ses services. Louis se lève du tabouret sur lequel il est assit et contourne le comptoir de la cuisine. Il met sa tasse vide dans l'évier et en prépare une autre.

Il est toujours énervé lorsqu'il se rassoit au comptoir, carnet de dessin et crayons déployés devant lui. 

Niall choisit ce moment pour rentrer du travaille. Il sifflote gaiement, dépose un baiser sur la tête de Louis et disparaît dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres. Il réapparaît moins de cinq minutes plus tard en survêtement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? demande Niall.

Il s'affale sur le canapé et allume la télé afin d'avoir un bruit de fond. Louis se tourne vers lui, sourcils froncés.

 _Ma mère me tape sur les nerfs_ , avoue-t-il.

Niall ricane. 

-C'est pas nouveau, commente Niall. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?

 _Elle me force à retourner à Canterbury pendant les vacances de Novembre_. 

-Désolé, mon pote, dit Niall. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Mes parents seront contents de me voir.

Louis sourit devant la gentillesse de Niall. Même après toutes ces années, ça continue de le surprendre. Pourtant, il secoue la tête. 

_Non, non, t'en fais pas. D'ici là, tu seras sûrement avec Barbara. Je ne voudrais pas t'éloigner d'elle_. 

Louis lui fait un clin d'œil. Niall grogne et lui lance son chausson à la figure.

-Rigole pas, Lou.

 _Pardon, pardon. Plus sérieusement, je vais survivre tout seul avec nos vieux. Mais t'as intérêt à être là pour Noël_ , le prévient Louis.

-Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai jamais seul avec tes parents pour Noël.

 _Je sais_. 

Louis soupire puis se tourne à nouveau vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Son carnet de dessin est ouvert sur la dernière esquisse qu'il avait commencé : le fleuve tranquille de la Tamise d'où le London Bridge domine l'eau. Les lumières scintillantes de la ville se reflètent dans l'eau et semblent briller de mille feux. Un bateau à touristes ainsi qu'une péniche flottent sur le fleuve, sur le point de se rencontrer. Les détails sont précis. Louis a passé beaucoup de temps à étudier l'architecture du London Bridge ainsi que les bateaux qui se promènent sur la Tamise.

Il doit avouer que son croquis n'est pas mal du tout. Il a dessiné le paysage de nuit, une lune luminescente brille dans un ciel d'un bleu si foncé qu'il est presque noir. Et au loin, vers les extrémités du papier, d'autres bâtiments de Londres s'érigent sur les bords de l'eau. 

Niall vient l'enlacer par derrière et pose son menton sur l'épaule de Louis.

-J'aime bien ce dessin, dit-il. Tu as un don pour les détails.

Louis sourit et serre la main de Niall qui repose sur son ventre. Ils restent ainsi pendant ce qui semble être une éternité avant que l'estomac de Niall ne se mette a gronder bruyamment. Ils s'exclaffent puis décident d'aller manger dehors, dans l'un des restaurants japonais de Soho.

~~~

Louis revoit Ashley par pur hasard. Il vient de finir sa demie-journée de travail à Tesco et se rend à l'université d'Arts de Londres (Camberwell College of Arts) en métro. Il veut aller à la bibliothèque du campus et emprunter quelques livres qui lui seront utiles pour la dernière année à venir. La charge de travail qui l'attend risque d'être insurmontable, s'il se base sur l'année qui vient de s'écouler, alors il veut prendre autant d'avance que possible.

Tête baissée et le pas assuré, Louis est sur le point d'arriver devant l'entrée de la fac lorsqu'il entend quelqu'un héler son prénom.

Il se retourne, un peu hébété. À sa grande surprise, il voit Ashley derrière lui, marchant rapidement afin de le rejoindre. Louis lui sourit et la salue de la main avant de sortir son portable. 

**Hey, Ashley. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi** , écrit-il.

Ashley se redresse après avoir lu le message de Louis. Le sourire qu'elle arbore sur son visage est flamboyant. Louis baisse le regard sur ses lèvres peintes dans un rouge si foncé que ses dents blanches sont d'autant plus frappantes. Son estomac a un soubresaut d'envie.

-Je t'ai vu à travers la fenêtre. Je travaille à la galerie d'art, juste là.

Elle pointe du doigt un bâtiment en belles briques rouges et aux grandes fenêtres un peu plus loin le long de Peckham Road. Le South London Gallery dans toute sa splendeur. Son attention revient sur Ashley. Seulement à ce moment-là, Louis remarque que sur le t-shirt jaune d'Ashley se trouve un badge où les lettres « Ash C. » sont écrites sur papier blanc. 

**L'art t'intéresse ?**

Ashley acquiesce. 

-Oh oui. Je suis passionnée par la peinture bien que je ne sois pas douée moi-même.

Elle rigole, se moque d'elle de manière honnête et non dérisoire qui aurait nécessité de l'empathie de la part de Louis. Louis l'apprécie beaucoup.

**Tu peins ? Je suis sûr que tu as du talent.**

Ashley secoue la tête sans se départir de son sourire lumineux. 

-Crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis sûrement la personne la plus nulle, dit-elle.

**Je ne te croirai que lorsque je le verrai de mes propres yeux.**

Ashley rit aux éclats, pose une main sur son avant-bras et se penche un peu vers lui telle une conspiratrice. 

-Pourquoi pas. On pourrait aller prendre un café ? Il y en a un sympa pas loin.

Louis la jauge du regard puis acquiesce en silence.

-Super, s'exclame Ashley. J'ai encore deux heures de boulot mais on peut se retrouver après ?

**Oui, d'accord. J'avais prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque de la fac de toute façon.**

Ashley lui prend le portable des mains après avoir lu le message de Louis. Elle pianote quelques minutes de ses longs doigts blancs puis le lui tend. 

-Voilà, dit-elle. Comme ça tu as mon numéro. Je t'enverrai l'adresse. Il faut que j'y aille. À plus tard.

Elle s'approche de lui. Louis écarte les bras pour la prendre dans ses bras dans une courte étreinte. Puis, Ashley lui fait un signe de la main, sourire toujours en place et se met à courir dans la rue, zigzaguant entre les piétons et touristes. Louis la regarde s'en aller et est fier de pouvoir dire qu'il n'a pas baissé les yeux sur son postérieur rond et ses jambes fines qui accentuent à merveille sa silhouette. (Il a totalement baissé les yeux sur son postérieur et ses jambes.) 

~~~

_Business Plan: Secrets & Strategies_. Rhonda Adams. Louis regarde la couverture du livre qui est simple et ne contient que le titre sur un fond blanc et vert. Il soupire puis l'ajoute à sa pile.

Louis adore ses études. Vraiment. Le seul problème est le côté entreprise et marketing. Il se fiche de savoir comment établir un plan stratégique pour créer sa propre entreprise. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite faire. S'il le voulait, Mark, son père, lui fournirait les fonds nécessaires pour démarrer son entreprise d'illustration.

Ou bien, argumenter les différents débats qui existent dans l'art et l'illustration, comme le livre de James S. Catterall, _The Creative Playbook : A Guide to our Creativity Debates_ , qui est quelque part au milieu de sa pile de livres. Non franchement, les débats et les théories ne sont vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. 

Non, ce qui intéresse Louis est l'illustration et les différentes manières qui existent afin de raconter des histoires en images. Pour cette dernière année, il se spécialise dans l'illustration chez les livres pour enfants.

Depuis tout petit, Louis dessine des histoires. Il n'est pas très doué avec les mots alors au lieu de parler, il dessine et laisse son cœur, sa main parler pour lui.

Soupirant à nouveau, Louis vérifie qu'il a bien tous les livres qu'il lui faut avant de descendre les escaliers. En bas, la bibliothécaire est derrière une petite table, visage à moitié caché par son écran d'ordinateur. Lorsque Louis s'approche d'elle les bras chargés de livres, elle se lève prestement et lui attrape les livres des mains afin de le décharger.

-Tu commences déjà a étudier ? Si seulement mon fils pouvait en faire de même.

Son badge indique qu'elle s'appelle Annabelle mais Louis n'a pas besoin du badge pour s'en rappeler. Annabelle travaillait déjà là lorsque Louis a commencé l'université. Elle l'a tout de suite pris sous son aile.

Annabelle est douce et gentille, comme une mère est censé être. Elle n'est pas envahissante, d'après les histoires et anecdotes qu'elle lui raconte sur ses deux enfants. Plus d'une fois, Louis a proposé l'idée qu'elle enseigne sa manière de faire à sa propre mère.

D'une certaine façon, Louis retrouve un peu de Johanna dans Annabelle. Peut-être est-ce à cause de leurs cheveux qu'elles ont toutes les deux châtains ou de leurs yeux clairs et honnêtes, de leurs voix douces à l'accent prononcé. Elles sont similaires en tailles et toutes les deux vers la fin de leur quarantaine.

 _Il le faut_ , signe Louis. 

Annabelle connaît quelques signes mais pas assez pour qu'ils aient une conversation.

-Les étudiants dévoués sont rares, commente-t-elle.

Annabelle passe les livres un à un sur un scan puis fait de même avec la carte étudiante de Louis. 

**Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas si dévoué que ça. Je passe beaucoup de temps à jouer au foot et à faire la fête.**

Annabelle rigole et lui tend la pile de livre. 

-C'est bien normal. Tu es jeune, Louis. Profites de la vie. 

Louis range les livres ainsi que le reçu dans son sac à dos avant de lui répondre. 

**Vous n'êtes pas si vieille que ça** , plaisante-t-il. 

Il ajoute un petit bonhomme qui tire la langue avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Annabelle met une main manicurée sur son cœur. 

-Quel insolent. Aller, file de là.

Louis rigole, la salue puis sort de la bibliothèque, le pas léger. 

Passer à la bibliothèque lui a fait passer une trentaine de minutes. Il vérifie son portable et comme elle l'avait dit, un message non lu d'Ashley l'attend.

Louis se rend à l'adresse donnée qui n'est qu'à quelques rues de la fac. Le café est sympathique, de premier abord. Des tables carrées et blanches aux bordures marrons et des chaises en bois tout autour. Il y a des coins canapés de couleur beiges où des coussins ronds et rectangulaires et carrés reposent tranquillement.

Derrière le comptoir, une grosse machine à café grise métallique occupe les trois quarts de l'espace. À côté, une étagère avec différentes tasses est exposée. Près de la caisse, dans une vitrine, des tas de confiseries et tartes et gâteaux.

Louis se lèche les lèvres. Son estomac qui gargouille lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas encore mangé aujourd'hui. Louis commande un thé simple, un sandwich au bacon et un cupcake vanille en dessert.

Pendant l'heure restante, Louis déjeune tout en feuilletant les livres qu'il a emprunté. Il va devoir commencer à étudier ce soir, si jamais il veut avoir tout fini avant que les cours ne reprennent.

Plongé dans ses réflexions et sa lecture, Louis sursaute lorsque la chaise vide face à lui grince sur le sol. Il lève les yeux et bien évidemment, c'est Ashley qui s'assoit.

-Hey, je vois que tu as déjà commandé, commente Ashley tout en indiquant les emballages dans lesquels ne restent que des miettes. 

Louis discerne un certain désappointement dans sa voix. Il se presse de taper un message sur son portable.

**Oui, désolé j'avais pas encore mangé. Je vais me chercher un café, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?**

-Un frappucino avec de la crème et du caramel. Deux sucres. Oh, le caramel avant la crème.

Louis hoche la tête puis se lève de table et fait la queue au comptoir pendant seulement une ou deux minutes. Il attend quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que leur commande soit prête.

-Merci, dit Ashley lorsque Louis dépose sa boisson en carton recyclé devant elle.

Louis se rassoit et admire la manière dont les cheveux d'Ashley, attachés en queue de cheval, reposent sur son épaule. Le t-shirt qu'elle porte expose des clavicules laiteuses. Inconsciemment, Louis fixe son regard dessus et se lèche les lèvres.

Ashley le sort de ses pensées peu catholiques en lui posant une question. De là, la conversation s'enchaîne de façon naturelle. Ils ont beaucoup de points en communs, surtout concernant l'art. Ils en parlent s'en s'ennuyer pendant une bonne heure.

Une autre tournée de boisson plus tard, Ashley annonce qu'elle doit partir. Louis se lève avec elle et l'accompagne jusqu'à la station de métro. Ils ne vont pas dans la même direction alors Louis l'enlace pour lui dire au revoir. Ashley le surprend lorsqu'elle lui embrasse la joue. 

-Merci pour aujourd'hui, dit Ashley. Tu as mon numéro, n'hésite pas à me contacter.

 _Oui_. 

Ashley sourit.

-Ça, je connais, dit-elle, fière. On se voit bientôt, Louis.

 _Au revoir_. 

Louis la regarde partir. Oui, ils vont se revoir très bientôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lanière de tournesols : en Angleterre, les personnes vulnérables et celles qui sont handicapées portent une lanière autour du cou en publique pour que ça les aide dans les situations publiques et sociales.
> 
> **SignLive est une entreprise spécialisée dans l'interprétation téléphonique (vidéo) pour les personnes sourdes et malentendantes, que ce soit pour des coups de fils professionnels, privés ou bien pour aider les handicapés a prendre des rendez-vous médicaux et autres.


	3. Chapter 3

Le samedi suivant, Louis a un match de foot. 

  
La première fois qu'il a essayé de s'inscrire dans un des clubs de Londres, il n'a essuyé que des refus. « Je suis sûr que tu joues bien, petit, mais on peut pas avoir un muet dans l'équipe. Au foot, il faut pouvoir communiquer. » C'était la phrase typique des coachs. 

  
Étonnamment, c'est son père qui lui a donné la passion du football. Louis devait avoir quatre ans quand son père a commencé à l'emmener jouer au balon sur la plage. C'étaient des moments privilégiés et des souvenirs que Louis chérissait. Son père, lui et un ballon. Tous les dimanches, sans exception. Ça a duré plusieurs années. Puis, son père a eu une promotion à son travail, être directeur d'une entreprise de courtiers en bourse ça prend du temps. Et de l'énergie. Ça travaille de jour comme de nuit. Mais en récompense, son père gagne un peu plus de dix mille livres par mois dont sa mère en dépense la moitié dans des opérations chirurgicales et des vêtements de grands couturiers. 

  
Bref. Louis a donc continué à jouer au football seul jusqu'au lycée. Là, Louis faisait parti de l'équipe de son école. Le coach se fichait de son mutisme car Louis avait du talent. La même chose ne pouvait pas être dite de ses coéquipiers mais Louis n'en attendait pas moins de leur part. Les adolescents sont stupides et immatures et aiment s'en prendre aux plus démunis et inférieurs.

  
Durant sa dernière année, Louis est devenu tellement bon que des recruteurs de Manchester, Cardiff et Liverpool ont été intéressés par ses performances lors des régionaux. Malheureusement, Johanna a eu le dernier mot lorsqu'une offre de Cardiff lui a été faite. « Il est hors de question que tu ailles étudier seul à l'autre bout du pays. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, hein ? Tu ne pourrais même pas te défendre. Non, il en est hors de question. Va dans ta chambre. »

Inutile de dire que Louis avait refusé de parler avec sa mère pendant une semaine entière. À l'époque, Louis venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était peut-être un peu immature pour vivre seul mais utiliser son mutisme comme moyen de lui interdire de faire quoi que ce soit qui relève du « dangereux » ( « dangereux » entre parenthèses car aller faire des études à Cardiff ne se qualifie pas comme quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire) était gonflé.

Heureusement, il avait Niall avec lui même s'il était encore au lycée lorsque Louis avait obtenu son diplôme.

Ce samedi donc, Louis a un match de foot.

Le club pour lequel il joue se situe dans les quartier ouest de Londres. Très loin de Soho et de la folie du centre-ville. Il lui faut une bonne heure pour s'y rendre chaque semaine, mais c'était le seul club qui l'avait accepté. Louis ne peux pas se plaindre. Au moins, il joue au foot. Au moins, il est accepté de ses coéquipiers.

Aujourd'hui, ils jouent à domicile contre Bognor Regis (comté de Chichester) dans un match amical. Niall a promis d'être là pour l'encourager. Puis après, ils iront boire une pinte dans un pub avec Liam, l'un de ses coéquipiers avec qui Louis s'entend très bien.

Il n'est pas difficile d'être ami avec Liam. Malgré sa grande taille et sa carrure imposante causée par ses larges épaules et ses biceps musclés, Liam est la personne la plus douce et gentille que Louis ait pu rencontrer jusque là.

Lorsque Louis arrive au club, ses coéquipiers sont déjà sur le terrain en train de s'échauffer. Louis se dépêche de se dévêtir de son survêtement et trottine sur le terrain. Il salue Erik, le capitaine, puis se joint à Liam et Trevor qui se font des passes avec un ballon sale qui a vu de meilleurs jours.

Il se met un peu à pleuvoir, le ciel gris n'est pourtant pas menaçant. La tempête a eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Les températures se sont nettement refroidies. Louis sautille sur place pour se réchauffer.

-T'es prêt pour le match d'aujourd'hui ? Lui demande Liam.

Il lui sourit et de son pied gauche lui passe le ballon. Louis l'envoie à Trevor avant de répondre.

_Oui, je crois_.

Il garde sa réponse simple car même si Liam, cet ange, a appris quelques signes, il ne peut pas avoir de réelles conversations avec lui. De plus, Louis ne peut pas parler et jouer au foot à la fois. Comme les coachs de Londres lui avaient dit.

Comme s'il sentait son irritation, Liam sautille jusqu'à lui et sa main forte se pose sur son épaule.

-Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va gagner et après, on ira fêter ça comme il se doit.

Louis lui sourit. Liam a toujours eu cet effet calmant. Il ne pense pas que Liam est au courant de son don pour relativiser et remonter le moral des autres. 

Ils s'entraînent pendant une trentaine de minutes puis Coach Carter les fait entrer dans les vestiaires afin que les joueurs puissent se reposer quelques minutes avant le début du match.

Les gradins sont déjà à moitié remplis et le bus de l'équipe adverse est garé sur le parking.

Louis reçoit un message de Niall qui lui annonce que son ami est bien arrivé. Ça le rassure. Même si cela fait deux ans qu'il fait parti de ce club, et encore plus longtemps qu'il joue au foot, il est toujours nerveux lors des matchs.

Liam lui occupe l'esprit en lui racontant comment son réveil a oublié de sonner il y a quelques jours. Ça l'a rendu en retard pour le travail et dans sa hâte et confusion, Liam s'est trompé de métro et lorsqu'il a réalisé son erreur, il est rentré en plein dans la porte du métro qui se refermait. Il a un petit bleu sur le bout du nez, trophée de sa mésaventure.

**T'es un abruti** , se moque Louis.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire, Liam rigole et le pousse gentiment avec son épaule.

-Hey, râle Liam. C'est pas ma faute. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être en retard alors j'ai paniqué.

Louis ricane un peu plus.

** C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es un idiot. **

-Bon et toi, comment ça va ? Demande Liam.

** Quoi, moi ? **

-Tu reprends la fac bientôt, non ?

Louis hoche la tête. Plus qu'une semaine de liberté avant que les responsabilités ne prennent le dessus. Étant plus âgé de quelques années, Liam a déjà fini ses études. Il travaille comme sapeur-pompier dans une caserne à Hackney.

-Dernière ligne droite, l'encourage Liam.

Coach Carter entre à ce moment dans les vestiaires, sifflet autour du cou. Il frappe dans ses mains et tous les joueurs se lèvent et se regroupent autour de lui. 

-C'est notre premier match de la saison et même s'il n'est pas officiel, vous allez sortir de là et donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes, c'est compris ?

-Oui, Coach.

-Bien sûr, Coach.

Coach Carter hoche la tête puis se tourne vers Erik. 

-Motive tes joueurs et après, sur le terrain.

Erik leur fait un petit discours encourageant. Puis tous les joueurs, ceux qui jouent et ceux qui restent sur le banc de touche, mettent une main au milieu du cercle. Ils comptent jusqu'à trois avant de lever les mains en l'air dans leur habituel rituel d'avant match.

Un à un, les joueurs sortent du vestiaire. Sur la pelouse se trouve déjà l'équipe adversaire ainsi que deux arbitres en t-shirt jaune.

Louis jette un coup d'œil aux gradins et essaye de distinguer Niall parmi la foule. Il pense le trouver vers le centre mais il doit se placer sur le terrain avant d'avoir pu vraiment regarder.

Les capitaines des deux équipes se serrent la mains et serrent la main des arbitres. Puis ils lancent une pièce et se serrent la main à nouveau. Louis a toujours trouvé que les joueurs de foot se serraient un peu trop la main. Tout ce qui compte, c'est jouer non ? 

Erik trottine jusqu'à son équipe et leur indique que l'équipe adverse a le ballon pour le début de cette première mi-temps.

L'un des arbitres siffle dans son sifflet pendant que l'autre, au centre du terrain met le ballon sur le sol.

Le match démarre. 

~

Trempé, en sueur et recouvert de boue, Louis court entre les joueurs adverses. Il parcourt le terrain tel un puma, ballon passant d'un pied à l'autre. L'un des défenseurs se prépare à le faire tomber ou à lui piquer le ballon des pieds mais Louis fait un jeu de jambes. Le ballon passe entre les jambes du défenseur et Louis feinte à droite pour ensuite le dépasser par la gauche.

-Louis ! Par ici !

Il reconnaît la voix de Liam. Louis lève la tête à temps pour voir deux défenseurs à ses trousses, plus un autre non loin du gardien, devant les buts. Louis fait la passe à Liam, sur sa droite et se débarrasse des défenseurs qui le poursuivent. 

Libéré et seul, Louis continue de courir vers les buts au moment où Liam lui redonne le ballon. Il n'y a plus que lui et le gardien qui comptent. Seul le gardien le sépare des buts, du dernier but du match.

Il ne reste que quelques secondes avant la fin et le score est à égalité. 

Louis inspire profondément et retient son souffle. Son pied droit entre en contact avec le ballon. Le temps se suspend. 

Le ballon vole dans les airs tel un voltigeur qui vient de lâcher son trapèze. Le gardien plonge sur le côté, mains tendues devant lui, visage crispé. Le ballon lui passe devant et atterri dans le filet.

Trois coups de sifflets annoncent la fin du match.

Louis vient de marquer le but vainqueur. 

Liam est le premier à le rejoindre. Il lui saute dessus, lui embrasse la joue et lui donne une tape virulente dans le dos. Puis les autres joueurs les rejoignent en courant et tous se mettent à sauter sur place en hurlant. 

Louis rayonne. Ça a beau être un match amical avant le début officiel de la saison, ils ont quand même gagné. Grâce au but de dernière seconde de Louis.

Du coin de l'œil, Louis voit les mines déconfites des adversaires. Les coachs se serrent la main. Son équipe se défait de la mêlée de corps et va féliciter les autres joueurs.

Louis reste sur le terrain avec Liam et certains des joueurs pendant une dizaines de minutes. 

Les gradins se vident peu à peu. Louis aperçoit Niall qui vient à sa rencontre. 

-Tommo ! Crie Niall.

Niall se jette sur lui. Louis recule un peu sous la force de l'étreinte mais passe ses bras autour de Niall

-C'était quoi ce but de malade ? Tu deviens de plus en plus doué, on dirait.

Louis se recule. Son sourire est si grand qu'il menace de fissurer son visage en deux. Ses joues lui font mal mais il s'en fiche. Il est heureux.

_ T'as vu ça ? C'était pas mal, hein ? _

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fier. Liam se joint à la conversation et passe un bras autour des épaules de Louis.

-Oui, bravo à toi, Louis. J'ai de bons espoirs pour cette saison, dit Liam.

_On va les battre à nouveau_. 

Louis laisse Niall traduire pour lui comme il le fait tout le temps.

-C'est sûr qu'on part avec un avantage, dit Liam. Mais d'un autre côté, ils vont avoir encore plus envie de gagner.

-Liam, Liam, Liam. Tais-toi un peu et sois content de votre victoire, répond Niall.

_Pub ?_ Demande Louis, coupant court à la dispute qui est sur le point de survenir.

Niall et Liam s'entendent très bien. Mais à petite dose.

-Oui, allons fêter notre victoire.

-Tu n'as même pas joué, fait remarquer Liam.

Niall secoue une main et se met à partir en direction du parking.

-Détails, détails. Je vous attends, dépêchez-vous.

Le bar qu'ils ont choisi est bondé, pas une table n'est libre mais comme ils sont arrivés de bonne heure, ils ont pu s'approprier une table de quatre. Les burgers qu'ils ont commandés sont déjà finis et leurs bières, vides.

Louis se frotte l'estomac, repu. Ses muscles sont un peu endoloris mais c'est une bonne fatigue, qu'il ressent. Une bonne fatigue qui va le faire s'endormir comme un bébé.

Liam revient avec trois autres bières qu'il dépose sur la table.

-Comment va Danielle ? Demande Niall.

Le sourire de Liam est incandescent.

-Super bien, merci. Elle a enfin ouvert son studio de danse. Elle commence a avoir pas mal d'élèves.

Liam est fier de sa petite-amie. Louis rêve d'avoir une relation aussi pure et magique que celle de son ami. Après trois ans ensemble, Liam et Danielle sont toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre.

_Tant mieux. Elle le mérite_. 

Niall traduit pour lui. 

-Merci, Lou, répond Liam. Et vous deux, qu'est-ce que ça donne côté cœur ?

Liam et Niall prennent une gorgée de bière et Louis en profite pour se mettre à signer avant que Niall ne puisse parler. 

_Et bien figure-toi que notre cher Niall est amoureux_.

Niall secoue la tête et pince les côtes de Louis. 

-Non, je suis pas amoureux, bougonne Niall. Je l'apprécie, c'est tout.

_Menteur_ , l'accuse Louis. _Tu ne parles que de Barbara et en plus tu as acheté des billets pour le même concert !_

Liam hausse les sourcils. Il se penche en avant sur la table. 

-Ah bon ? C'est le première fois que je te vois amoureux, dit Liam. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

-Ha, ha, dit Niall. Allez vous faire voir, tous les deux.

Louis et Liam rigolent, se jettent un regard complice. Niall est complètement éperdu d'amour pour Barbara. 

_D'ailleurs_ , signe Louis, _tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu la connais_.

Niall hausse les épaules. 

-On avait un cours en commun, l'année dernière mais elle n'était pas libre. Elle est passée au café où je bosse il y a pas longtemps et c'est là que je l'ai invité au pub.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'invites pas à sortir ? Demande Liam.

_Il a peur_. 

-Non, je n'ai pas peur, réplique Niall. Je vais l'inviter le soir du concert.

Louis le regarde, dubitatif. 

_Dans cinq jours ?_

Niall ouvre grand les yeux. 

-Cinq jours ? On est déjà fin septembre ? Oh non, je ne peux pas. Et si elle dit non ? Je pourrai pas aller en cours et la voir tous les jours, se lamente Niall. 

_Mec, détends-toi. De un, elle ne va pas refuser, et de deux, tu ne vas pas en cours tous les jours._

Louis pose une main sur son épaule, lui fait un petit sourire encourageant.

-Il a raison, Niall, intervient Liam. Lance-toi et tu verras bien ce que ça donne. Dans le pire des cas, elle va dire non. C'est pas la fin du monde, ça veut simplement dire qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi.

-Mais elle est parfaite, insiste Niall. Elle est drôle et gentille et prévenante et intelligente et magnifique. 

Louis sourit. Niall a beau dire ce qu'il veut, il est amoureux.

-Je reviens, je vais pisser.

Niall les laisse seuls. Liam se tourne vers Louis et rigole doucement. 

-Dis donc, il en est fou de cette fille.

**Oh oui. À l'appart c'est « Barbara ci » et « Barbara ça » à longueur de journée. C'est mignon.**

-C'est bizarre de le voir comme ça, admet Liam.

Il secoue la tête. 

**Tu sais, il est assez sensible sous toutes ces couches. Il ne le montre pas mais il a un cœur fragile.**

Liam sourit. 

-Tout comme toi.

**Je suppose.**

-Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un de particulier en vue ?

Louis secoue la tête. 

**Non. Pas vraiment.**

Niall revient à leur table en sifflotant bruyamment. Il s'installe en face de Louis et picore quelques cacahouètes abandonnées sur la table.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

_Rien_. 

-Louis me disait qu'il n'avait toujours personne en vue.

Niall le regarde, expression peu convaincue. 

-Et Ashley, alors ?

Liam se redresse, intéressé. 

-Qui est Ashley ?

_Personne. Juste une amie de Barbara. On s'est vu à deux reprises et il ne s'est rien passé. Oui, elle est jolie et sympathique, mais c'est tout. Est-ce que j'aimerais bien qu'on couche ensemble, évidemment. Mais, elle n'est pas du genre à avoir des aventures d'une nuit. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors, non, Niall. Il n'y a rien entre nous. On est amis._

Niall ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Son regard scrutateur ne le quitte pas. Louis finit sa boisson afin de se donner quelque chose à faire.

-D'accord, finit par dire Niall.

Il enchaîne ensuite sur un sujet complètement différent. Louis lui envoie un petit sourire reconnaissant. Niall sait quand il ne faut plus insister. 

~~~

L'arène est bondée de monde. Louis n'a jamais vu autant de personnes réunies dans un même endroit. Il panique un peu. Il doit y avoir quoi ? Dix mille personnes ? Il aurait dû s'en douter car après tout, un concert de Taylor Swift ça ne se manque pas.

C'est de la pure folie. Tous ces cris, ces filles qui hurlent et pleurent en même temps, qui s'accrochent les unes aux autres. Pendant une seconde, Louis regrette d'avoir accepté d'accompagner Niall. Quelle mauvaise idée. Déjà, ses oreilles saignent et une migraine vient caresser son front. 

Leurs billets de dernière minute font que lui et Niall se retrouvent vers le fin fond de l'arène, sur les sièges en hauteur. La scène n'est qu'un petit point illuminé. Heureusement, il y a trois écrans géants qui leur permettent de voir ce qui se passe sur scène.

Le concert dure pendant plus d'une heure. Louis mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'était pas amusé. Bien que la musique de Taylor Swift ne soit pas son genre, Niall est là pour le faire rigoler.

Tous deux dansent ensemble et sautillent sur place. Sur leur gauche, un groupe de filles ne cesse de se retourner pour les regarder. Louis en voit même une qui les pointe du doigts. Les filles sourient, font des exclamations attendries. Cela frappe Louis. Ces filles pensent que lui et Niall sont un couple.

La pensée le fait rire. Il enfonce son doigt dans la côte de Niall pour attirer son attention. 

_Ces filles, là, elles nous prennent pour un couple_. 

Niall s'exclaffe, se tape sur les cuisses et se tient le ventre.

-C'est compréhensible. Je suis un Dieu et toi t'es pas trop mal non plus. On ferait un beau couple.

Louis secoue la tête, amusé. 

_Tout à fait d'accord_. 

Louis réalise tout de suite que Niall vient d'avoir une idée farfelue. Il sourit. Il pense savoir ce que Niall va dire.

-Louis ! On n'a qu'à leur faire croire qu'on est bien un couple !

Il ne peut s'en empêcher : il rigole ouvertement, tête rejetée en arrière.

-Loulou, je suis sérieux. Ça va être trop drôle.

_D'accord. Pas besoin de me convaincre, je suis partant_.

Louis passe un bras autour des épaules de Niall. Il est un peu plus grand que lui. Niall entoure sa taille et se presse contre lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit le groupe de filles qui murmurent entre elles. Elles sourient. Louis remarque même que l'une d'elles est en train de prendre une photo. Peut-être qu'elle se pense discrète, sauf qu'elle ne l'est réellement pas. Louis lui fait un petit signe de la main. La fille ouvre grand les yeux et se détourne d'eux. 

Louis pose la tête par-dessus celle de Niall et fait semblant d'être absorbé par le concert. Ainsi positionné, Louis ne peut pas communiquer avec Niall.

La fin du concert arrive. Taylor Swift disparaît dans les coulisses et les lumières de l'arène se rallume. Louis et Niall s'asseoient dans leurs sièges et attendent que l'arène se vide avant de partir.

Le même groupe de filles s'approche d'eux. Louis est le premier à les remarquer. Il cogne son coude dans les côtes de Niall et lui indique d'un geste de la tête les quatre filles, toutes blondes et vêtues de jupes un peu trop courtes et de talons un peu trop haut, qui se dirigent vers eux.

Niall se redresse et les accueille avec un grand sourire. 

-Salut, dit l'une des filles, celle qui a pris une photo d'eux ; son visage, sous les couches de maquillage, est rouge, sûrement est-elle toujours embarassée. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

-Merci, répond Niall.

De près, les quatre filles ont l'air plus jeunes malgré les couches de maquillage qui recouvrent leurs visages. Elles ne doivent pas avoir plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. 

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Une autre fille demande.

Louis hoche la tête. 

-Six ans, dit Niall. On se connait depuis qu'on est gosses. On était d'abord amis puis Louis ici présent a réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments. Vous auriez dû le voir, il me faisait de la peine. On était dehors dans mon jardin, sous la pluie, le parfait cliché romantique, je savais que ce n'était pas que des gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur son visage. Alors, vous savez, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai donné le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Depuis, on ne s'est pas séparé. 

Les filles s'exclament d'un « oh » attendri. Elles ont une main sur le cœur, touchées par les paroles de Niall. 

Je vais te tuer, pense Louis. Il n'y a que Niall pour se faire passer pour un saint. 

-Je vous ai vu utiliser la langue des signes, dit la fille qui a parlé en premier. Est-ce qu'il est sourd ?

_Non, je suis muet_. 

Niall traduit pour lui.

-Comme c'est romantique, soupire la troisième fille.

Louis se mord la lèvre afin de ne pas se mettre à rigoler. Leur couverture tomberait à l'eau. Niall lui écrase la main sous sa poigne dans un avertissement silencieux.

-Oui, mon Louis est unique. Il a besoin de moi pour fonctionner. Si je ne suis pas là au réveil, il se met à pleurer. 

_Connard. T'es vraiment imbu de ta personne_ , l'insulte Louis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Demande la deuxième fille.

-Qu'il m'aime plus que la vie elle-même, dit Niall.

Louis lui marche sur le pied et y met tout son poids. Satisfait, il sourit lorsqu'il voit la petite grimace de Niall. 

-Vous vous aimez vraiment beaucoup, dit la quatrième fille jusqu'alors restée silencieuse.

-De toute notre âme. Il n'y a pas d'amour plus sincère et passionné que le nôtre.

Les quatre filles restent encore une minute ou deux à bavarder puis elles se dirigent vers la sortie de l'arène.

Louis et Niall se lèvent et les suivent à bonne distance. 

_Je n'accepterai plus jamais de faire des blagues avec toi_ , l'informe Louis.

Niall rigole et hausse des épaules. 

-Oh aller Lou, c'était drôle.

Louis sourit et finit par hocher la tête. Dur, dur de rester irrité contre Niall. 

_Oui, je le reconnais_. 

-Pas d'amour plus sincère et passionné ? Dit une voix amusée derrière eux.

Dans un même mouvement, tous deux se retournent. Barbara et Ashley se tiennent devant eux. Louis ne résiste pas ; il se met à rire, sa main cache son visage.

_Karma is a real fucking bitch_. 

Niall, qui a rougit comme un pivoine, lui envoie un regard courroucé. Louis hausse les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

-Elles pensaient que nous étions un couple alors on a fait semblant, explique Niall.

Louis le reconnaît, Niall s'en sort bien. Cet idiot a de la chance que Barbara semble être aussi éperdue que Niall.

-Mmm, si tu le dis, réplique Barbara.

Elle tapote le bras de Niall. 

-Salut, Louis.

Elle lui fait un sourire puis se remet en route. Niall se dépêche de la suivre, sûrement pour s'expliquer davantage.

Louis secoue la tête devant la scène. Lui et Ashley les suivent, plus lentement. 

-Tu as aimé le concert ? Demande Ashley.

Louis secoue la main d'un côté et de l'autre. Il apprécie le talent de Taylor Swift mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère écouter.

-Oh. C'est dommage. Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je la trouve trop parfaite. Et super jolie et confiante. Un peu comme Barbara.

Ashley ne fait que constater un fait mais Louis entend tout de même la pointe de jalousie dérisoire qui perce dans sa voix. Il sort son portable afin de lui parler. 

**Tu n'as rien à leur envier. Tu es super comme tu es.**

Apparemment, c'était la mauvaise chose à dire car Ashley a un rire sans joie. Louis fronce des sourcils. Il s'arrête de marcher et retient Ashley, une main sur son bras.

**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?**

Il pensait lui avoir fait un compliment.

-Louis, tu dis que tu me trouves super. Super, répète Ashley, légèrement blessée. C'est pas ce que tu dis à une fille qui te plaît.

Okay. Wow. Quoi ? 

**Tu me plais, Ashley.**

De nouveau ce rire sans joie. 

-T'es sûr de toi ? Parce que ça fait des jours que tu as mon numéro et tu m'as jamais contacté. Et la dernière fois, tu n'as pas essayé de m'embrasser, l'accuse-t-elle.

**On ne se connaît pas. Je veux apprendre à te connaître avant d'essayer de coucher avec toi. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal. On va être amené à se revoir dans le futur, je ne voudrais pas que ça soit gênant pour tout le monde si ça marchait pas entre nous.**

-Comment tu veux apprendre à me connaître si tu ne m'invites pas à sortir ?

Elle marque un point. Louis ne sait pas quoi dire. Il soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux. 

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Ashley amèrement.

Ashley ne l'attend pas et sort de l'arène. Louis la perd de vue au milieu de la foule et ne peut pas l'interpeller.

Il soupire à nouveau puis marche à son tour vers la sortie. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se retrouver dehors à l'air frais et une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires pour rejoindre ses amis.

Niall et Barbara se tiennent à l'écart. Ashley est sur le côté, le nez plongé dans son téléphone portable. Louis sait que c'est une distraction pour qu'elle puisse éviter de lui parler alors il n'insiste pas.

Barbara glousse aux paroles de Niall. Elle lui embrasse la joue, lui murmure des paroles à l'oreille. Puis, elle rejoint Louis et Ashley et brise le silence pesant qui règne entre eux.

-On va rentrer. J'ai été contente de te voir Louis.

Louis lui sourit et la prend dans ses bras. 

_Moi de même_. 

Niall est là pour traduire pour lui. Puis, les deux filles s'en vont et Louis et Niall les regardent s'en aller.

-Dis-moi, je me trompe ou il y a un froid entre toi et Ashley ? Finit par demander Niall.

Louis met un peu de temps avant de lui répondre.

_Elle m'en veut parce que je ne l'ai pas embrassé quand on s'est vu au café_.

-Louis, mec, tu sais que je t'adore, pas vrai ? Mais t'es un idiot. Depuis le début ça se voit que tu lui plais. Pourquoi tu l'invites pas à sortir ?

Louis hausse les épaules. 

_J'y ai pas pensé_.

Niall soupire, secoue la tête et lui donme une tape amicale dans le dos. 

-Mon vieux, il faut que je t'apprenne à parler aux femmes.

_Toi tu veux m'apprendre ?_ Rigole Louis. _Et Barbara alors ? Tu l'as enfin invité à sortir ?_

Niall sourit de toutes ses dents, fier comme un coq. 

-Figure-toi que oui. On sort samedi soir donc je pourrai pas t'accompagner voir Ed jouer.

Louis l'applaudit.

_Bravo, tu as tenu parole. Où est-ce que tu l'emmène ?_

-J'y ai pas encore réfléchi, admet Niall. Sûrement restaurant et cinéma ?

_C'est un peu classique. Pourquoi pas aller faire du bowling ou un laser game ?_

Les yeux de Niall s'illuminent.

-Oh, dit-il. Oui. C'est une bonne idée. Merci, Lou.

Louis lui sourit puis tous deux se trouvent un taxi pour rentrer chez eux.

~~~

_Ne fais pas ce que je ferais. Amuse-toi bien_.

-Merci, Lou. Ça va aller ce soir, t'es sûr ?

_Niall, je vais au pub pour voir Ed jouer. Combien de temps ça fait depuis qu'on fait ça, hein ? T'en fais pas pour moi_.

-D'accord, mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, okay ? Promets-moi.

_C'est promis. Maintenant, va t'amuser. Je veux tous les détails quand tu reviendras_.

Niall rougit bien qu'il tente de le cacher derrière une attitude détendue. Oh le pouvoir que Barbara exerce sur lui et elle n'est même pas au courant. Louis a hâte de le lui faire savoir. 

-On va juste faire un bowling et manger un morceau. Je pense pas qu'il puisse se passer beaucoup de choses.

Louis roule des yeux et pousse Niall vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois dans le couloir, Niall se tourne vers lui.

_Vas. Amuse-toi, tu le mérites. On se voit plus tard._

Sur ces paroles, Louis ferme la porte au visage de Niall.

Bon. En voilà une bonne chose de faite, pense Louis. Avec Niall partit à son rendez-vous, Louis peut enfin se détendre et boire un verre avant d'aller au pub.

Le calme de l'appartement lui fait du bien. Il adore Niall mais parfois, Louis aime le silence et se retrouver seul. C'est de courte durée car un groupe de jeune se met à hurler et chanter dans la rue. On est samedi soir, après tout.

Louis boit sa bière rapidement avant de quitter l'appartement. Sur le palier, il croise son horrible voisin, Mr. Robinson. Louis le salue de la tête et se met à descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ce gars lui fout la chair de poule et pourtant, Mr. Robinson l'a à peine regardé aujourd'hui.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Louis entre de un petit pub de Camden Town, le même pub dans lequel Ed se produit le plus souvent. Ed a un deal avec le propriétaire du bar : Ed travaille quelques fois dans le bar et en échange, le patron le laisse faire des concerts. La plupart des gens qui viennent à ses concerts à Camden sont des habitués du bar ou des personnes qui, comme Louis, connaissent Ed personnellement.

Le concert a déjà commencé. Louis se faufile vers le bar pour commander une bière. Il reste debout près du bar. Aucune table n'est libre et les tabourets devant le comptoir sont tous pris.

Louis sirote sa bière tout en tapant du pied au rythme entrainant de la chanson. Sur la scène minuscule, Ed joue de la guitare, micro attaché à son visage. Il est un peu transpirant mais ça ne semble pas le gêner.

-La prochaine chanson est pour un de mes amis très spécial, dit Ed entre deux chansons. Je l'ai écrite quand je l'ai rencontré car il m'inspire et me donne le courage de me battre pour ce que je veux. Louis, c'est pour toi.

Louis sourit, lève la main et salue Ed. Ed le remarque et lui fait un clin d'œil lorsqu'il se met à gratter sa guitare. 

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Louis entend cette chanson. Ed l'a lui a fait écouter un ou deux mois après leur rencontre. Louis avait été très surpris mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Ed est quelqu'un d'authentique qui s'inspire de ses amis. Ed a aussi écrit une chanson sur Niall mais disons que celle là est d'une humeur beaucoup plus fun et idiote.

-C'est toi ce Louis ?

Louis se tourne sur sa droite. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés retenus en arrière par un bandana le regarde de haut en bas. Un sourire supérieur est inscrit sur ses lèvres et deux fossettes creusent ses joues. Le jeune homme est appuyé d'un air nonchalant contre le bar, un coude posé sur le comptoir. 

Tout de suite, Louis le trouve antipathique. Il hoche la tête en réponse à sa question. Pas la peine d'essayer de communiquer avec ce genre de types.

-Comment tu le connais Ed ? Demande l'inconnu.

Louis hausse les épaules. Il sort tout de même son portable pour taper une réponse rapide. Il n'a pas été élevé par des loups, après tout. 

-Hey, je te parle, dit l'inconnu.

Retenant un soupire, Louis lui montre l'écran de son portable :

**On s'est rencontré dans un bar il y a quelques années.**

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu parles pas ou quoi ?

Louis serre les dents. Ce type de mecs, il en a connu des tas. Ignorants, idiots, machos. Il a l'habitude mais ça le blesse toujours. Il a beau se dire qu'il s'en fiche, le mensonge lui laisse malgré tout un goût amer dans la bouche.

**Non, je suis muet.**

Le type rigole. Il _rigole_ ! Pas un petit rire qui sonne faux parce qu'il est soit gêné de sa vulgarité soit parce qu'il le trouve repoussant et veut cesser toute discussion. Non, ce type a un vrai éclat de rire. Avec la tête rejetée en arrière, exposant un cou trop long et trop pâle. Il va même jusqu'à taper deux longues mains remplies de bagues sur ses genoux. 

Louis n'a jamais fait face à ce genre de réaction. Au moins, ce type innove. C'est peu comme lot de consolation. 

-Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ? Elle est où la caméra ?

**Non, je ne mens pas. Je suis muet. C'est tout, c'est pas la fin du monde.**

Son tempérament commence à monter en flèche. Louis se bat pour garder son irritation sous contrôle.

-Mais oui bien sûr et moi je suis sourd, rigole l'inconnu. C'est bon, tu peux parler maintenant. Aller n'aies pas peur.

Le type le provoque. Peut-être pense-t-il que Louis va craquer un sourire, se mettre à rigoler et avouer que oui ; il faisait une blague et qu'en fait le moustachu assit deux tables derrière lui est en train de les filmer avec un téléphone tout pourri qu'il cache dans la manche de sa vieille veste en cuir et que la vidéo finira sur Youtube à la fin de la semaine. 

Sauf que non. Ce n'est pas une blague, personne ne les filme et Louis ne se met ni à rigoler ni à parler. Il fixe l'inconnu d'un regard froid.

**Tu te crois malin ? Plus intelligent que tout le monde ?**

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser un pauvre type qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie le mettre en colère mais Louis ne sait pas se contenir. Il devrait être posé, pragmatique, réfléchir avant d'agir et de parler. Mais ce gars l'énerve et Niall n'est pas là pour traduire pour lui.

Le type arque les sourcils, sourire malicieux toujours en place sur son visage. Il a une tête d'ange, une personnalité de mauvais garçon et Louis a très envie de lui retirer ce stupide sourire et ces stupides fossettes de son visage. Il n'a aucun doute, l'inconnu se pense irrésistible et supérieur.

-C'est bon, détend-toi, mon pote. On fait que discuter.

Perdu dans leur conversation, Louis ne réalise pas que le concert d'Ed s'est terminé une minute plus tôt. Il ne s'en rend compte que lorsque la tête rousse de son ami entre dans son champ de vision. Ed lui sourit et s'arrête à leur côté. Il place une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. 

Louis fronce les sourcils à ce geste parce que, quoi ? Ed connaît cet individu arrogant ? 

-Je vois que vous vous êtes rencontrés, dit Ed, inconscient de la tension qui existe entre eux.

_C'est qui ce connard ?_

Louis ne regarde qu'Ed et utilise la langue des signes pour se faire comprendre plus rapidement.

-Louis, je te présente Harry, mon colocataire. Harry, voici Louis, un ami.

Colocataire ? Louis n'est même pas au courant qu'Ed a un colocataire. Aux dernières nouvelles, Ed vit dans un studio miteux tellement minuscule qu'on peut à peine s'y déplacer sans bousculer les meubles ou heurter les murs.

_Tu sais bien les choisir, dis donc._

Il est sarcastique, son visage le montre. Ed a un froncement de sourcil. Il ne comprend pas, bien sûr que non, comment le pourrait-il ? Ed n'était pas là quand cet Harry s'est comporté comme un connard ignorant.

-Attends, attends, dit le dénommé Harry.

Il se redresse de sa position avachie. Ses yeux auparavant vitreux sont un peu plus alertes.

-T'es vraiment muet ?

_Oui, connard._

-Louis, lui reproche Ed gentiment.

_Quoi ? Ce type est un connard. Comment tu peux vivre avec lui ?_

-Louis, s'il te plaît. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis. Je suis sûr qu'Harry ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Pas vrai, Harry ?

Le sourire arrogant et supérieur d'Harry revient en force. Il repose son coude sur le comptoir et hausse les épaules.

-Si tu le dis.

-Harry, le prévient Ed.

Harry hausse à nouveau les épaules. Il finit son verre de whiskey (est-ce que c'est du whiskey ? Louis ne sait pas.) et le pose bruyamment sur le comptoir.

-Ça va, ça va Ed. On faisait connaissance, c'est tout. Pas vrai, Louis ?

Son prénom roule dans la bouche d'Harry. C'est trop lent et les deux syllabes sont détachées, moqueuses. Son sourire est narquois. Louis serre les dents.

_Va te faire foutre._

Louis ne finit pas sa bière. Il la fourre dans les mains d'Ed et se met à marcher en direction de la sortie. 

-Je sais pas ce que tu viens de me dire mais je pense pas que c'était très gentil. Ta maman doit être déçue, dit Harry si fort que plusieurs personnes se tournent vers eux. 

-Harry, la ferme. Louis, attends, l'appelle Ed.

Louis ne ralentit pas, ne se retourne pas. En moins de quelques secondes, il est dehors. L'air frais lui fait du bien et calme ses joues rougies de colère.

En soi, il sait qu'il s'est un peu trop emporté pour un inconnu qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Sauf que, Ed le connaît. Ed vit avec ce mec. Et merde, ça veut dire que Louis va être amené à le revoir dans un futur assez proche.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry est enfin là.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall le réveille en pleine nuit. Louis a profité du fait que sa soirée ait été coupée court pour approfondir ses lectures pour l'université et se coucher de bonne heure. La fac n'a pas encore commencé que Louis est déjà épuisé. Cela n'aide pas que son colocataire, accessoirement meilleur ami, le tienne éveillé toute la nuit pour discuter de « la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie avec la plus belle fille du monde ». 

Louis l'a compris : Niall est complètement dingue de Barbara. Barbara est une fille incroyable et Niall a de la chance qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Lorsque Niall lui raconte en détails le moment où il l'a embrassé par-dessus la table à laquelle ils étaient attablés et l'exacte odeur de Barbara, Louis coupe la conversation parce qu'il est quand même trois heures du matin et qu'il a besoin de sommeil pour se revitaliser. 

Niall réussit tout de même à lui demander si sa soirée s'est bien passée. Louis hésite pendant une seconde avant de se décider à mentir : « Oui. » qu'il dit. Niall n'est pas dupe, Louis le réalise à son silence qui en dit un peu trop long et au petit tic qui apparaît près de sa bouche. Ses yeux le sondent pendant un moment qui paraît long dans cette chambre plongée dans le noir, à-demie éclairée par les lumières des lampadaires qui brillent à travers la fenêtre. 

Peut-être que Niall doit lire quelque chose sur son visage (sa fatigue clairement visible qui le fait paraître plus vieux ou son envie de ne pas s'épancher sur sa soirée maintenant, à trois heures du matin, je le rappelle) car il acquiesce.

Louis sait que ce n'est que partie remise et que dès qu'il aura les idées claires, Niall lui demandera des explications mais sur le moment, c'est une victoire non négligeable. Il force Niall à sortir de sa chambre et retourne se coucher, les paupières irritées et lourdes de sommeil.

Au matin, Louis est surpris de sentir la bonne odeur de pancakes beurrés à souhait qui s'est répondue dans tout l'appartement. Niall ne cuisine pas, jamais. Louis ne sait même pas s'il est capable de cuire un œuf ou de faire bouillir de l'eau pour des pâtes. Quant à lui-même, Louis ne sait cuisiner que le strict minimum et ce n'est pas suffisant pour subvenir à leurs besoins. De plus, cuisiner demande du temps et de la patience, deux choses que Louis ne possède pas. 

Il enfile un pantalon de survêtement noir par-dessus son caleçon et passe un pull douillet au-dessus de sa tête. Dans le salon, Louis trouve Niall avachi sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse en bois fissurée à plusieurs endroits.

Ils ne vivent pas dans le luxe bien qu'ils le pourraient. Mais non, s'ils faisaient ça, ils ressembleraient trop à leurs parents et c'est quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitent.

Niall est en train de jouer à Call of Duty. Il lance des insultes à l'écran lorsque son personnage se fait tuer.

Louis sourit à la scène et tape des mains pour attirer son attention. Niall lève les yeux au moment où un des joueurs de l'équipe adverse surgit de derrière une maison abandonnée. L'avatar de Niall se fait tuer et Niall soupire et met le jeu vidéo en pause.

-Hey, salue Niall. Bien dormi ?

 _J'aurais mieux dormi si on ne m'avait pas réveillé en pleine nuit_.

Niall ricane et hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas l'air désolé du tout.

-Il y a des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner, annonce Niall.

 _C'est toi qui a cuisiné ?_ Grimace Louis. 

-Bien sûr que non, rigole Niall. J'ai été les chercher chez Tiffany's.

 _Je préfère ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'empoisonne par accident_.

Niall lui montre son majeur et reprend sa partie de Call of Duty. Louis va dans leur petite cuisine, se sert des pancakes sur une assiette, un vers de jus d'orange, prend la tasse de thé chaude que Niall a préparé pour lui et met le tout sur un plateau qu'il emmène dans le salon.

-Alors, dit Niall une fois que Louis est installé. Comment était le concert, comment va Ed ?

Le geste de Louis se suspend en plein air. Sa bouche ouverte se ferme. Il doit dire que Niall fait fort. Louis n'a même pas eu le temps de goûter à ces merveilleux pancakes que Niall lui pose déjà des questions. Il soupire, pose sa fourchette dans l'assiette.

 _Bien_. 

Niall arque les sourcils. Comme la veille, il n'est pas dupe.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ? Lou, je t'avais dit de m'appeler, lui reproche Niall.

 _Il ne s'est rien passé_ , insiste Louis. _Le concert était bien, comme d'habitude et Ed est en pleine forme_.

C'est plus facile de mentir lorsqu'on ne parle pas, Louis l'a compris dès que son mutisme est apparu. Seulement Niall le connaît alors Louis lui fait un sourire convainquant. Seul son visage peut trahir son mensonge.

Niall continue de le regarder quelques secondes de plus avant de finalement hocher la tête. 

-D'accord, si tu le dis.

Louis acquiesce pour faire bonne mesure. Il mange son petit-déjeuner rapidement puis annonce à Niall qu'il part travailler.

En chemin, il reçoit un message de la part d'Ed. Ed s'excuse du comportement de Harry de la veille et lui demande de bien vouloir l'appeler afin qu'ils puissent discuter.

Louis ne répond pas.

Il n'a rien à dire et penser à sa rencontre avec Harry, à son comportement dédaigneux et supérieur le met de nouveau d'une humeur massacrante.

Gary, le manager, ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. À la place, c'est Frank qui est en charge des employés. Frank est apprenti manager et disons qu'il se plaît beaucoup à donner des ordres, surtout à Louis. Comme il sait que Louis est muet, Frank s'en donne à cœur joie.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas différent. Lorsque Louis arrive, Frank est derrière l'une des caisses enregistreuses, portable en main. Louis roule des yeux à ce manque de professionnalisme. Certes, il y a peu de clients dans le magasin mais si Gary était là, jamais Frank ne se permettrait d'agir ainsi.

Louis le salue tout de même, il est poli, lui. Frank l'ignore. Louis se change rapidement et retourne dans le magasin. La plupart des étagères sont vides et la moitié des produits qui sont encore dans le magasin ne se trouvent pas à la bonne place. Louis se charge donc de les ranger là où il faut avant de remplir les étagères avec le stock qu'ils ont en réserve.

-Hey, Louis, vient par ici, l'appelle Frank.

Gardant un soupir pour lui, Frank est son patron (en quelque sorte) après tout, Louis pose le paquet de pâtes tortellini qu'il était sur le point de ranger à la bonne place. Il se dirige vers les caisses enregistreuses où Frank n'a toujours pas bougé.

Louis hausse les sourcils. Frank ne le regarde même pas. Il est toujours obnubilé par l'écran de son portable. 

-J'ai rencontré cette fille vendredi. Super sexy, danse comme une déesse, a la plus belle paire de nichons que j'ai vu de ma vie-

Louis lui prend le portable des mains et se met à écrire un message. Entendre Frank objectifier les femmes de cette façon le met en colère. C'est répulsif. Lui-même sait apprécier lorsqu'une femme est belle mais il n'est pas irrespectueux pour autant. 

**Viens-en au fait.**

Il lui rend le portable. Pour la première fois, Frank lève les yeux vers lui. Il semble le jauger du regard, comme un parasite. Louis s'interdit de gesticuler sur place.

-Elle ne parle pas. Elle n'est pas muette, mais elle ne parle pas non plus.

 **Elle est donc muette.**

-Non, non. Elle sait parler, elle peut parler, c'est pas comme toi. Apparemment, elle a fait un vœu de silence.

 **Donc, elle est muette** , répète Louis.

-Je te dis que non, s'exclame Frank, irrité.

Louis soupire. Cette conversation ne mène nulle part. Frank est un ignorant qui campe sur ses positions et ne veut pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. En temps normal, Louis serait déjà parti depuis longtemps.

**Frank, si quelqu'un ne parle pas, pour quelle que raison que ce soit, cette personne est muette. C'est tout. C'est comme ça. Même si elle peut parler. Et je te ferais remarquer que je sais très bien parler, je ne peux juste pas utiliser ma voix.**

Frank met du temps à lire le message de Louis. Ça l'agace. Les étagères ne vont pas se remplir d'elles mêmes et il ne veut pas finir en retard. Cette après-midi, il a entraînement de foot.

-Bon très bien, admet Frank au bout d'un long moment. Elle est muette. Donc, je fais quoi ?

**Tu me demandes à moi ce que tu dois faire avec une femme ?**

D'ordinaire, Frank se vante de toutes ses conquêtes féminines. Une fille différente chaque semaine et jamais deux fois la même. Celle-ci doit être différente des autres si Frank vient lui demander des conseils.

-Je sais que t'es pd mais t'es muet aussi. Donc, tu dois bien avoir des idées à me donner.

Louis a envie de le frapper. Depuis son premier jour, Frank a décidé de le mettre dans une catégorie et peu importe le nombre de fois où Louis l'a contredit, Frank refuse d'ouvrir ses yeux et ses oreilles.

**Écoute, si tu agis comme un connard, n'essaie pas de me demander de l'aide.**

-Attends, attends, dit Frank alors que Louis se tourne pour se remettre au travail. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Voilà, t'es content ? Maintenant aide-moi s'il te plaît.

Ce ne sont pas les meilleures excuses qu'il a entendu ni même les plus honnêtes mais de la part de Frank, c'est un grand progrès. Louis soupire, se passe une main sur le visage et hoche la tête. 

**OK. Est-ce que tu veux juste coucher avec elle ou tu veux apprendre à la connaître et sortir avec elle ?**

Incrédule, Frank rigole. 

-Je ne sors pas les femmes. Je suis un esprit libre.

T'es surtout un abruti, pense Louis. Il se garde bien de le lui dire.

**Alors tu peux l'oublier. Une fille qui fait vœu de silence ne va pas coucher avec le premier venu.**

-Non, mais... Elle me drague. Elle me chauffe depuis vendredi et pourtant elle refuse que je l'embrasse.

**Frank, laisse-moi être très clair : tu penses avec ta queue au lieu de ton cerveau. Si tu veux la revoir et construire quelque chose avec elle alors dis-le lui. Si tu veux juste coucher avec elle pour après la jeter dehors, oublie-la.**

Louis pose le portable de Frank sur le comptoir et le laisse lire son message, seul. Cette conversation est finie. Louis retourne vers son paquet de pâtes tortellini et les range dans le bon rayon avant de faire de même avec un paquet de riz. 

Durant le reste de sa demie-journée de travail, Frank ne vient pas le déranger. En fait, Louis ne voit pas Frank du tout. Il y a Melissa, une de ses collègues qui s'occupe de la caisse, mais Frank a disparu. Louis ne s'en souci pas plus que ça. Frank doit être dans la réserve, comme d'habitude. 

À treize heures, Louis dit au revoir à Melissa, part se changer et se hâte de rejoindre la bouche de métro à côté. Il passe un peu plus d'une heure dans le métro avant d'enfin arriver à son club de foot. 

Louis a le temps de se changer et de se rendre sur le terrain avec Liam avant que l'entraînement ne commence. 

Une heure et demie plus tard, Louis est trempé de sueur et la colère qui l'habite depuis la veille s'est dissipée. Lui et Liam se chamaillent gentiment dans les vestiaires. 

Après s'être douché et habillé, Louis propose à Liam d'aller boire une pinte et manger un burger. Il sait que ça va à l'encontre de son régime et que si Coach Carter l'apprenait, ils passeraient un mauvais quart d'heure, mais il s'en fiche. Ils ont bien mérité un petit verre de bière. 

Ils vont dans un pub pas loin du club de foot. Il est assez tôt, ou plus tard dans l'après-midi midi alors il n'y a pas grand monde dans le bar. Louis leur trouve une table dans un coin, pas suffisamment isolé pour qu'on pense que lui et Liam ont une romance secrète mais pas non plus au milieu du bar là où tout le monde va et vient toutes les deux minutes. Liam le rejoint après leur avoir commandé à manger. 

-Bon alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi t'as fait une gueule de trois mètres de long toute l'après-midi ? 

Louis reste bouche bée. Liam le regarde paisiblement, comme s'il ne venait pas de voir à travers Louis. Lui qui pensait avoir un minimum de contrôle sur ses émotions, apparemment Liam est assez perspicace pour savoir quand Louis essaye de cacher quelque chose. 

_De quoi tu parles ?_

Il tente de mentir une dernière fois mais Liam hausse les sourcils. 

_Très bien, t'as gagné_ , souffle Louis. 

Une serveuse vient déposer leur commande sur la table et offre ainsi un moment supplémentaire pour que Louis mette des mots sur ses émotions. 

-Alors ? Demande Liam, après une bouchée de son burger végétarien. 

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été insistant et limite lourd mais pas avec Liam car Liam a cet effet relaxant lorsqu'il parle. Ses mots sont calmes, posés, amicaux.

 **Je me suis pris la tête avec un ami d'Ed, ça m'a gavé** , finit-il par avouer. **C'est le fait que je vais sûrement revoir ce type qui m'agace.**

Liam acquiesce avec lenteur. Il prend son temps pour lui donner une réponse. 

-D'habitude, les abrutis dans ce genre te laisse indifférent, dit Liam. Oublie-le et fait en sorte de ne pas le revoir ? 

Louis renifle mais sourit tout de même à son ami. 

_Ouais. Ouais, je vais faire ça. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'un pauvre type ignorant ?_

Liam lui retourne son sourire. 

-Tant mieux. 

_Bon et Danielle, alors ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais le plaisir de la voir ?_

-Elle est pas mal occupée en ce moment mais je vais essayer d'organiser quelque chose, d'accord ? 

_Super_. 

Ils restent au pub encore une heure avant de se dire au revoir. Liam lui donne une étreinte qui se veut rassurante et chaleureuse. Alors qu'il le regarde s'éloigner en voiture, Louis sourit, conscient de la chance qu'il a d'avoir un ami tel que Liam. 

~

Pour leur dernière soirée de liberté, selon les dires de Niall, avant que la fac ne commence, Louis et Niall ont une petite soirée privée. À lire : ils boivent des bières dans leur salon et regardent un match de boxe qui passe à la télé. Occasionnellement, ils fument un joint. 

La soirée est calme mais dès que le match de boxe se termine, Niall éteint la télé et branche leur stéréo à la place. Il chantonne d'une voix nasillarde qui fait rire Louis. 

Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés que tous les deux. Avec la fac qui approche, leurs boulots respectifs, le foot et le fait que Niall cherche à courtiser Barbara, leurs derniers moments d'été ont été plutôt animés. 

Les restes de pizzas sont abandonnés sur la table. Louis se sert une part qui est froide depuis bien longtemps. 

-Dire que demain, notre dernière année commence, soupire Niall. 

Louis acquiesce, tire sur sa cigarette et jette la tête en arrière pour exhaler la fumée. La porte coulissante de leur balcon est ouverte, permettant à l'air frais de la nuit de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Un frisson le parcours mais il ne se lève pas pour fermer la fenêtre. 

-Après ça, le travail. On sera des adultes. Plus le temps pour faire la fête. 

Louis n'a pas l'habitude de voir Niall aussi sérieux. Ça le désarme un peu. 

_Hey_. 

Niall hausse les épaules, un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux aux lèvres. 

_On a encore du temps, OK ?_

-Tu sais que mon père veut que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale. 

_Je sais_. 

-Regarde-nous devenir super sérieux, se moque Niall avec un petit rire. Tu parles d'une dernière soirée de liberté. 

_Arrête de te plaindre Horan_ , sourit Louis. _Sort l'artillerie lourde. Il est temps de commencer cette soirée_. 

Niall a un rire de hyène. Il se lève tout de même du canapé et va chercher une bouteille de Lagavulin. 

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas ramené du whisky irlandais. 

_La ferme, ducon. C'est le whisky le plus cher de Tesco, d'accord. Aies un peu de respect pour Lagavulin. C'est du très bon whisky_. 

-C'est bien pour ça que c'est toi qui l'achète, Tommo. 

Louis lui montre son majeur et accepte le verre de whisky avec gratitude. S'il était un peu plus responsable, Louis ne serait pas en train de boire et de fumer. Mais comme il ne l'est pas, lui et Niall boivent la moitié de la bouteille à eux deux sans aucun regret. 

~~~

Son réveil sonne à six heures trente. Peut-être que Louis regrette un peu d'avoir bu et fumé, la veille. Il grogne, cherche à tâton son portable sur la table de nuit et tape sur l'écran pour faire cesser la sonnerie qui est trop bruyante dans le calme de sa chambre.

C'est un jour gris, le soleil ne pointe pas le bout de son nez et c'est tant mieux car Louis a un mal de tête qui le rend grognon. Il est toujours aussi groggy après sa douche.

Niall n'est pas dans le salon ni la cuisine. Ça ne le surprend pas. Il ne sera pas étonné de recevoir un message paniqué dans la matinée car Niall aura manqué sa première journée de cours. Louis a un petit rire à cela.

Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, Louis quitte leur appartement. La brise matinale le frappe de plein fouet lorsqu'il met les pieds dehors. Il serre sa veste autour de lui mais ça ne le réchauffe pas pour autant.

Le métro grouille de monde quand Louis arrive à la bouche de métro. Il doit attendre deux métros avant que la foule se disperse un peu et le laisse libre de monter dans un wagon un peu moins encombré.

Arrivé à la fac, Louis se sent déjà dynamique. Il ne l'avouerait pas à Niall mais durant l'été, il avait hâte de reprendre les cours. À part le côté business et théorique, Louis adore ce qu'il étudie. Ça le passionne.

Pour sa première journée, il n'a que deux cours le matin et le reste de l'après-midi libre. Ses deux cours passent rapidement. Les professeurs abordent surtout ce qu'ils vont étudier ce semestre ainsi que les dissertations à rendre mi-décembre.

Louis achète un sandwich et une pomme à l'un des petits cafés de la fac. En marchant vers le métro, Louis s'arrête devant la galerie d'art. Il hésite quelques instants. Soupire. Puis, il pousse la porte d'entrée.

Une réceptionniste derrière un bureau assez petit fait face à la porte. À droite s'étend la galerie. Louis s'approche de la dame rousse et lui offre un petit sourire qu'il espère être charmant.

 _Bonjour_. 

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Demande la réceptionniste, Zoey d'après son badge.

Louis sort son portable.

**Oui, je me demandais si Ashley travaille aujourd'hui ?**

Zoey sourit mais secoue la tête.

-Non, désolée, répond-elle. Elle ne travaille que le mercredi et le dimanche durant la période scolaire. Est-ce que je peux lui passer un message ?

C'est au tour de Louis de secouer la tête.

**Non. Merci beaucoup.**

Il lui offre un sourire, la salue de la main avant de sortir de la galerie. C'est peut-être un signe. Que Ashley ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Louis ne sait même pas quoi lui dire. Il n'a rien à se reprocher et s'excuser serait malhonnête. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'inviter à sortir sauf qu'il a beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment et se plonger dans une relation, peu importe combien il se sent seul, n'est pas sa priorité.

Louis met ces pensées de côté. Il prend le métro et s'arrête à Covent Garden. Le marché intérieur est ouvert et rempli de monde. Louis le dépasse et traverse le beau rond-point Saint Giles avant d'entrer dans Monmouth Street. Et là, sur la droite, le café Monmouth Coffee à la belle devanture noire et aux lettres dorées. Derrière la vitre, Louis aperçoit une tête blonde qui passe de la salle au comptoir.

Louis entre dans le café et tout de suite, une bonne odeur de café et de pâtisserie lui chatouille les narines. Rien à voir avec ce que Tesco appelle pâtisseries. Ici, la qualité est nettement supérieure. 

-Tommo, salue Niall de derrière le comptoir, à gauche de la porte.

Niall est occupé à nettoyer la machine à café, tablier noir autour de la taille et un torchon blanc et sale sur son épaule. 

_Hey. Tu me fais une tasse de thé ?_

-Bien sûr. Comment étaient les cours ?

_Ça allait. Dis-moi, tu es allé à la fac ce matin ?_

Niall sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil.

-Oui, maman poule, se moque Niall.

 _Ha ha_. 

Louis roule des yeux et remercie Niall lorsqu'il lui tend son thé. Il dépose des pièces de monnaie dans le pot commun puisque Niall refuse toujours de lui faire payer ce qu'il consomme. Louis ne sait pas ce qu'en dit son patron mais Niall a dû le charmer comme il fait avec tout le monde.

 _Mollie est là ?_

-Oui. Mollie !

 _T'étais pas obligé de crier, abruti_ , se plaint Louis.

Les quelques clients du café lèvent la tête au cri de Niall mais retournent bien vite à leurs conversations.

Une femme dans la trentaine apparaît derrière le comptoir avec dans les mains un plateau rempli de croissants.

-Attention, c'est encore chaud. Niall, bouge de là et arrête de crier.

Louis rigole. Mollie ne s'est jamais laissée charmer par Niall.

-Mais regarde qui est là, MoMo.

-Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, non plus. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça.

-Pourquoi tu crois que je fais ça ? Rigole Niall.

Mollie met les croissants derrière la vitrine et les arrange comme elle veut. Quand elle se redresse, ses yeux se posent enfin sur Louis. Elle laisse échapper un cri, fourre le plateau dans les mains de Niall et contourne le comptoir. Mollie vient prendre Louis dans ses bras pour une étreinte.

-Te voilà enfin toi, s'exclame-t-elle. Plus d'un mois que je suis rentrée de vacances mais monsieur ne prend pas la peine de venir me voir.

Louis lui embrasse la joue et recule afin de pouvoir lui répondre. 

_Je sais, désolé. J'avais pas mal de choses en tête_.

-Tu as intérêt à venir plus souvent, le prévient Mollie.

 _Oui, Madame_.

Mollie lui frappe gentiment l'épaule. Pour cela, elle n'a pas besoin de Niall pour la traduction. 

-Hey, on ne se moque pas. Va t'asseoir, je t'apporte un croissant.

Louis s'exécute. Il s'installe à une table vers le fond mais éloigné des toilettes. Comme promis, Mollie lui amène une petite assiette avec un croissant puis retourne travailler à l'arrière. Des clients entrent dans le café et Niall ne peut donc pas venir discuter. Louis sort son carnet de croquis et un crayon de papier avant de se plonger dans un dessin.

À seize heures, le café ferme. Louis attend que Niall et Mollie terminent de nettoyer à l'intérieur puis lui et Niall se dirigent vers le métro pour rentrer chez eux.

-Je vais voir Barbara, ce soir, annonce Niall lorsqu'ils sortent du métro à Picadilly.

 _Ohhhhh_ , Louis remue les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

-La ferme, râle Niall. On va dîner au restaurant. C'est elle qui choisit et tout.

 _Une femme moderne_ , acquiesce Louis.

Ils arrivent dans leur rue. Malgré l'air frais de ce mois d'Octobre et le ciel qui reste obstinément gris, les touristes sont nombreux.

Niall s'occupe d'ouvrir la porte de leur appartement, Louis appuyé contre le mur à ses côtés. La porte de l'autre côté du couloir s'ouvre sur leur voisin, Mr. Robinson. Louis se redresse et donne un petit coup de coude discret à Niall.

-Tiens, tiens, dit Mr. Robinson, un sourire méprisant collé au visage.

-Mr. Robinson, bonjour, salue Niall.

Leur voisin les regarde de ses petits yeux de rats. Louis se demande si Mr. Robinson arrive à voir quoique ce soit avec ses yeux plissés et son manque de cils.

-Vous allez encore faire la fête ce soir ? S'enquiert Mr. Robinson sur un faux ton de conversation.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, mais non, rétorque Niall.

-Bien, bien.

Mr. Robinson se touche la moustache du pouce et de l'index. Le geste est tellement ridicule que Louis doit cacher son rire derrière sa main.

-Ça m'évite de perdre du temps à téléphoner aux propriétaires pour leur informer de votre tapage nocturne d'hier soir, ajoute Mr. Robinson.

Louis et Niall se regardent en silence. 

_Il est sérieux ce type ? C'est pas comme si on avait mis la musique à fond ou qu'on avait invité tous les gens qu'on connaît_.

Niall secoue la tête, l'air de lui dire que ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec leur voisin.

-Les murs ne sont pas si fins que ça, vous savez ? Dit Niall. Je doute fortement que nous vous ayons empêché de dormir.

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Ah non ?

Niall hausse les sourcils, faussement surpris. Louis l'adore. Niall sait toujours quoi dire lors d'une confrontation.

-Non. Le problème est que vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si vous étiez les seules personnes à vivre ici ! Il y en a qui travaillent, vocifère-t-il.

-Nous aussi nous travaillons. Même deux fois plus, rigole Niall.

 _C'est ça. Continue de lui faire ravaler son air hautain_. 

-Là !

Mr. Robinson pointe un index frêle dans sa direction. Louis range ses mains dans les poches de sa veste afin de ne pas être tenté de communiquer avec Niall.

-Ça là, s'exclame Mr. Robinson. L'insolence que vous utilisez tout le temps. Vous pensez que je ne le remarque pas peut-être ? Tous vos signes, vos regards en coins. Je vois tout.

-Louis est muet, dit Niall, ennuyé. Comment voulez-vous qu'il communique avec les autres sans la langue des signes ? Il me disait simplement qu'il est embêté que nous vous ayons un peu dérangé hier soir.

Mr. Robinson se pince les lèvres et leur jette un regard noir. Il n'est pas dupe, il a bien raison, mais il n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance. Louis force son visage à prendre une mine contrite pour renforcer les paroles de Niall.

-Je vous ai à l'œil.

Il a un moment de flottement où Mr. Robinson les jauge en silence avant qu'il ne retourne dans son appartement. Niall attend quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui. 

-Ce gars a un vrai problème.

Louis hoche la tête. Lui et Niall se regardent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

-Chut, chut, il va entendre.

 _Ouvre la porte alors_.

~~~

Sa première semaine de cours est intensive. Même s'il n'a que six modules pour ce semestre, il a quatre dissertations de cinq mille mots chacunes ainsi que trois oraux, une multitude de petits tests à faire et des examens dans chaque matière en Décembre. Sans compter tous les projets qu'il aura à faire.

Quand vendredi arrive, Louis est déjà débordé de travail et anxieux face à cette première semaine qui vient de s'écouler.

Niall lui saute presque dessus lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de leur appartement. 

-Lou, on sort ce soir ? Pour fêter la fin de la première semaine. 

Louis fait une grimace. Il enlève ses chaussures et sa veste en jean en silence avant de s'installer près de Niall sur le canapé. 

_Je suis fatigué et je voudrais travailler un peu_. 

-Oh aller, on a tout le semestre pour travailler. C'est que le début. Sors avec moi, on va s'amuser et décompresser, insiste Niall. 

_Non, Niall. Pas ce soir_. 

Niall soupire. 

-Bon, d'accord. Mais demain tu n'as pas le choix ! Je vais inviter quelques potes, j'en ai un qui peut nous fournir de l'herbe à prix réduit. 

Louis hausse les sourcils. 

_Tu sais qu'on n'a pas de problèmes d'argent, pas vrai ?_

-C'est qu'un détail, dit Niall. 

Louis rigole et tapote Niall sur le haut de la tête. 

_Je vois. Demain, dans ce cas._

-Super ! Oh, je nous ai commandé japonais. Ça devrait arriver d'ici cinq minutes. 

_T'es super, j'ai trop faim. Pas de Barbara ce soir ?_

-Non. Elle passe la soirée avec des copines à elle. Dont Ashley. 

Louis trouve cela inutile la manière dont Niall réussi toujours à mentionner Ashley dès qu'il est question de Barbara. Mais Niall est borné et il a décidé de le caser avec Ashley depuis le début. 

_Oh, Niall_ , soupire Louis. 

-Je sis ce que tu vas me dire, l'interromp Niall, mais je ne veux pas te voir tout seul alors que tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un. 

_T'es un vrai romantique, dans le fond_. 

-La ferme. Louis, je dis juste que ce serait dommage. 

_Je sais. Mais t'inquiète pas pour moi_ , le rassure Louis. Je suis bien comme ça. _Je t'ai toi._

Niall n'a toujours pas l'air convaincu. Louis est sauvé par la sonnette. La voix d'un homme lui annonce que leur commande est arrivée. Louis le fait entrer, ouvre la porte et attend dans le hall afin de réceptionner leur dîner. Il accepte le sac que lui temps le livreur et le remercie d'un sourire et hochement de tête. 

Quand il retourne dans le salon, ventre gargouillant bruyamment, Niall est debout les bras croisés et le regarde sévèrement. 

Louis contourne le canapé, dépose leur dîner sur la table basse avant de faire face à Niall. 

_Quoi ?_

-Tu m'as dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé au pub le week-end dernier. 

Louis ne cache pas son exaspération. 

_Je croyais que le sujet était clôt_. 

-Et moi je croyais qu'on se disait tout. 

Un regard plus poussé lui permet de lire la peine et la déception qui se cachent dans le coin tordu de la bouche de Niall. 

_C'est le cas. Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé_. 

-Ah non ? Alors pourquoi est que Ed vient de m'envoyer un message pour me demander si tu es toujours fâché contre lui ? 

Niall lui lance son portable à la figure. Louis le rattrape de justesse. Sur l'écran allumé, il peut lire le dernier message qu'Ed a envoyé, qui date de trois minutes plus tôt. Louis s'humidifie les lèvres et ose un regard vers Niall. 

_Je suis désolé_. 

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Niall est déçu de son comportement et ça, ce n'est encore jamais arrivé. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? 

_Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter_ , répond Louis honnêtement. _De plus, tu passais une bonne soirée avec Barbara, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher._

Niall lève les mains en l'air dans un geste de frustration. 

-Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, Louis, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ? T'es comme un frère, tu le sais. Barbara ou pas Barbara, si tu as besoin, je suis toujours là. Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu le comprenais. 

Il secoue la tête, sourcils froncés, et se rassoit dans le canapé. Louis le regarde en silence. 

_Je suis désolé_ , répète-t-il. 

-Je sais, Lou, soupire Niall. La prochaine fois, dis-le moi. 

Louis acquiesce, toujours en silence. Niall garde cette petite mine qui assombri son visage. 

-Aller, viens manger. Tu sais comment je suis quand j'ai faim. Il ne restera plus rien après deux minutes. 

Ça reste un peu tendu entre eux jusqu'à ce que Louis épuise Niall à coup de coude dans les côtes. Niall finit par sourire et retrouve sa bonne humeur habituelle. 

Après leur dîner, Louis le laisse devant la télé et s'enferme dans sa chambre pour étudier. Il passe la soirée plongé dans ses bouquins, à se ronger les ongles et à se demander pourquoi la dernière année de fac est aussi dure. S'il s'endort à son bureau, la joue posée sur son livre ouvert, et qu'il bave sur les mots écrits sur le papier, Niall n'a pas besoin de le savoir. 

~~~

Les samedis à Tesco sont toujours frénétiques. Et longs. Très longs. Louis commence à huit heures et termine à vingt heures, et la journée, il la voit bien passer.

Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Louis court presque d'un bout à l'autre du supermarché pendant toute la matinée. Le seul avantage est que Frank ne travaille jamais le samedi.

À vingt heures précise, Louis se rue dehors, la tête prête à exploser si on lui demande encore une fois de faire le tri dans les rayons. 

Un message de Niall le fait s'arrêter brusquement. Quelqu'un lui rentre dedans et se met à râler et à l'insulter tout bas. Louis l'ignore, relit le message de Niall et souffle. Il rebrousse son chemin et retourne dans Tesco. Seul Niall peut oublier d'acheter des paquets de bières lorsqu'il a des invités.

Louis attrape les premières bières qu'il voit, passe à la caisse et se dépêche de rentrer chez lui.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour arriver devant l'ancienne porte en bois peinte en rouge. Cette fois, la serrure est de son côté et la porte s'ouvre facilement. Louis monte les escaliers à pas lents et lourds. Il aurait presque pu oublier que Niall a invité des amis à lui si, en arrivant au troisième étage, la musique provenant de leur appartement ne s'échappait pas à travers les murs et sous la fente de leur porte d'entrée.

Paquet de bières sous le bras, Louis insère ses clés dans le verrou et ouvre la porte. Déjà, il peut sentir l'odeur de joints qui s'est répandue dans l'appartement et se mélange à celle de pizzas surgelées.

Une fois défait de ses chaussures et veste, Louis avance vers le salon. Il y a un léger murmure de voix mais aucune n'a l'intonation irlandaise de Niall.

Deux gars sont assis dans le canapé, dos à Louis. Niall n'a pas l'air d'être dans le salon. Louis fait en sorte d'être bruyant. Il contourne le canapé et pose les bières sur la table basse qui est salie par des résidus de joints et cigarettes.

Seulement lorsqu'il a les mains libres, Louis fait face aux invités de Niall. 

Il secoue la main dans leur direction en guise de salut. Cependant son geste se suspend lorsqu'il pose le regard sur le type assit à droite.

Des boucles retenues par un bandana bleu foncé et un sourire suffisant. 

-Tiens, tiens, murmure Harry.

Une cigarette pend entre ses lèvres. Harry adopte une position décontractée, un bras derrière lui sur le dossier du canapé et l'autre joue avec son jean troué au genou.

-Voilà celui qui ne parle pas. Bonsoir, le muet, ajoute-t-il.

Louis fronce des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Harry fait chez lui ? Et où est Niall ? Il résiste la tentation de lui montrer son majeur. À la place, ses yeux glissent vers celui assit à côté de Harry. Teint foncé, cheveux noir mal coiffés, le type le regarde en silence. Il fume son joint, jette la tête en arrière pour expirer la fumée vers le plafond et regarde leur échange d'un air ennuyé. 

Qui sont ces types ? 

Sur le point de se tourner pour se mettre à la recherche de Niall, ce dernier apparaît en sifflotant un air gai et entraînant. 

-Ah, Louis ! S'exclame Niall. Tu es là. Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Harry et Zayn. Les gars, je vous présente Louis, mon coloc et meilleur ami. 

Harry continue de le fixer, moqueur. Quant à Zayn, il s'est déjà détourné de la conversation comme si les trois autres le dérangeait. 

_Niall ? Un mot, s'il te plaît ?_

Louis tire Niall par le bras et l'entraîne dans la cuisine pour un semblant d'intimité. Ils ont toujours vue sur le salon alors Louis s'adosse au comptoir afin de ne pas être tenté de lancer des regards noirs à Harry. 

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Niall.

_C'est qui tes potes ?_

-Oh, on a quelques cours ensemble avec Harry. Sauf Zayn, il étudie l'art je crois, mais c'est le pote d'Harry qui nous fait moitié prix sur les joints.

Niall hausse les épaules et sourit. Louis ne répond pas tout de suite. Une part de lui souhaite avouer à Niall qu'il connaît déjà Harry mais la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui chuchote que ce serait créer des problèmes pour rien.

-Hey, t'es sûr que ça te dérange pas qu'ils soient là ? Barbara et Ashley sont en route aussi. Je peux leur dire qu'on repousse la soirée au week-end prochain ?

Bien que Niall ne laisse rien entrevoir, Louis sait qu'il sera déçu de ne pas voir Barbara. Il soupire à nouveau. Il peut bien supporter Harry pour une soirée et faire ainsi plaisir à Niall. 

_Non, non, c'est bon. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Longue journée_. 

Il lui fait un sourire qu'il espère convainquant.

-D'accord, super. Aller viens, allons boire les bières que tu as ramené.

Louis suit Niall jusqu'au salon où Harry a déjà ouvert l'une des bouteilles. Quel culot, pense Louis. Son regard croise celui supérieur de Harry.

-Alors, Louis, susurre Harry après avoir bu une gorgée.

_Quoi ?_

Louis doit faire preuve d'un contrôle surhumain afin de garder son aversion pour lui. Niall arrive à le lire facilement.

Harry tire sur sa cigarette et expire la fumée dans sa direction. Comme s'il pense que Louis ne fume pas lui-même. Comme s'il pense que Louis est un prude.

-Comment se passe la vie quand on est muet ? Demande-t-il, ton nonchalant. 

Il ne trompe pas Louis, pourtant. Niall rigole et donne un léger coup de pied à Harry. Louis s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la télé et de la terrasse, le plus loin possible de Harry. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisamment loin. 

-Haz, la ferme. Sois poli, dit Niall avant de se tourner vers Louis. _Harry pense qu'il est drôle. Fais pas attention à lui_ , ajoute-t-il juste pour Louis. 

La sonnerie retentit.

 _J'y vais_.

Louis se met sur ses pieds et doit se forcer à garder un pas lent et naturel. Dans le hall, il souffle et se frotte les yeux. Son mal de tête revient en force. Il n'a que quelques minutes de répit avant que Barbara et Ashley ne toquent à la porte. 

-Bonsoir, Louis, dit Barbara joyeusement.

Elle lui claque une bise sur la joue, lui pince la hanche et entre dans l'appartement. Derrière elle, Ashley se tient un peu en recul, comme si elle souhaite repartir chez elle au plus vite.

Louis la salue de la main et s'écarte pour la laisser entrer. Ashley lui offre un petit sourire mais garde ses distances avec lui.

Avec l'arrogant Harry d'un côté et Ashley qui semble déterminée à l'ignorer de l'autre, Louis est certain que sa soirée ne sera pas de tout repos.

Il traîne un peu avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Le fauteuil près de la fenêtre est occupé par Barbara avec Niall sur ses genoux. Louis s'installe donc à terre face au canapé, Ashley à sa gauche.

Niall lui tend une bière. 

_Tu veux un joint ? L'herbe de Zayn est vraiment bonne. On paye pas ce soir_.

 _Ouais_ , acquiesce Louis. _J'ai besoin de me détendre_.

_T'es sûr ça va aller avec Ashley ?_

_Niall_ , râle Louis.

Niall rigole et lève les deux mains en l'air.

-Yo Zaynie, tu nous roules un joint ?

Zayn ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il hausse les sourcils, peu impressionné. Après avoir terminé son propre joint, Zayn se redresse avec une extrême lenteur et se met à l'œuvre. 

Louis observe ses mains travailler mais ne manque pas les paroles de Harry. 

-Vous vous disiez quoi ? 

-Hein ? 

-Toi et le muet. Qu'est-ce que vous vous disiez ? Répète Harry. 

Louis serre les dents. Il a envie de faire ravaler à Harry son sourire prétentieux. 

-Harry, la ferme. L'appelle pas comme ça, le défend Barbara, secouant la tête. 

-Quoi ? C'est bien ce qu'il est, non ? Pas vrai, Louis ? Vous voyez, il est d'accord, continue Harry. 

-Mec, je t'aime bien mais tu commences à me les casser, intervient Niall. 

_Laisse, il n'en vaut pas la peine_. 

Niall lui lance un regard brûlant, l'air de lui dire de se la fermer. Louis se passe une main sur le visage.

Au même moment, Zayn termine de rouler leur joint. Louis s'en empare avant que Niall ou Zayn aient pu penser à bouger. Il utilise le briquet abandonné sur la table et allume le joint. Ses mains tremblent un peu, il doit s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que le joint ne s'allume enfin. 

Dès que la fumée descend dans sa gorge, Louis se détend. Il la garde le plus longtemps possible avant de manquer de souffle et de l'expirer sur le côté. 

-Qui l'eut cru, se moque Harry. Le muet n'est pas un coincé après tout. 

Il rigole. Son regard le perce. Cette fois, Louis ne détourne pas les yeux. Il est chez lui, c'est son territoire. Harry peut aller se faire voir. 

-T'es un vrai connard, murmure Ashley si bas que Louis a du mal à l'entendre. 

Barbara et Niall sont plongés dans une conversation et ne font pas attention à eux. Harry, par contre, il l'entend. Il lève les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire. 

-Dis donc, tu as une petite-amie, Louis. Bravo. Moi qui pensais que tu étais homo. 

Ashley rougit et se mure dans son silence. Louis se sent désolé. Si ce n'était pas à cause de lui, Harry ne serait pas cruel envers elle. 

Comme il ne peut pas se défendre avec ses mots et ne veut pas que Niall soit mêlé à sa rivalité avec Harry, il montre son majeur à Harry dans le seul geste qu'il sait que Harry peut comprendre. 

-Oh oh, je suis pas certain que ta maman approuve de ton comportement. On en a déjà discuté. 

Louis se lève brusquement. Il prend sa bière, garde le joint avec lui (Zayn peut bien en rouler un autre pour Niall) et traverse leur petit salon. Il ouvre la porte-fenêtre et sort sur le balcon. 

L'air est frais et il ne porte qu'un pauvre t-shirt au tissu fin mais il s'en fiche. Tout est mieux plutôt que d'être dans la même pièce que Harry. 

Louis termine le joint bien trop vite. Il le jette par-dessus la rambarde puis se concentre sur la bière.

La bouteille est presque finie quand la porte coulisse derrière lui.

-Hey.

Niall s'accoude à la rambarde. Tous deux regardent la rue éclairée qui s'étend en-dessous d'eux.

-Je suis désolé pour Harry, dit Niall après quelques minutes de silence. Il n'a pas mauvais fond. Il est juste...

_Arrogant ?_

Niall émet un petit rire. 

-J'aurais juste dit qu'il est idiot mais oui. Je suppose que arrogant est tout aussi valable.

Louis sourit et secoue la tête. Il termine les quelques gorgées d'alcool restantes.

 _T'en fais pas_.

-Lou, je t'assure il n'est pas méchant. Il est juste... con.

_Pourquoi tu traînes avec lui alors ?_

-Il n'est pas si mal que ça quand tu apprends à le connaître. Il est drôle et honnête et il protège ses amis plus qu'il ne se protège lui-même.

 _Tu n'as jamais parlé de lui avant_. 

Niall hausse les épaules.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, explique Niall. Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, il est assez réservé sur sa vie privée.

Louis hoche la tête. Il se fiche pas mal de Harry et de la raison de son comportement.

-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter ses réflexions. Viens. On est censé faire la fête, non ?

 _Vas-y, je te rejoins_.

Niall lui tapote l'épaule avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Louis inspire profondément. Le joint commence à faire effet. Il se sent suffisamment calme pour supporter les réflexions de Harry qui ne manqueront pas de se faire entendre, peu importe ce qu'il a promis à Niall.

À l'intérieur, Louis remarque tout de suite que Ashley n'est plus assise dans le salon.

 _Hey, elle est où Ashley ?_ Demande-t-il.

C'est Barbara qui lui répond après la traduction de Niall.

-Elle ne se sentait pas très bien alors elle est rentrée.

 _Oh_. 

Malgré la moquerie clairement évidente écrite sur le visage d'Harry, il ne fait aucun commentaire. Louis plisse les yeux, suspicieux, mais l'ignore bien vite.

Louis s'empare d'une autre bière avant de se réinstaller au sol derrière la table basse.

Trois heures plus tard, Louis est allongé au sol, un coussin derrière la tête, riant aux éclats à une anecdote de Niall qu'il a entendu une dizaine de fois mais qui ne cesse de le faire rire.

Il a un peu trop chaud. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux brillants et vitreux, cause de l'alcool et de la drogue. Son esprit est embrumé et son corps est lourd. Pourtant, il se sent bien.

Harry et Zayn sont toujours sur le canapé, tout aussi avachis que Louis. Zayn n'a pas dû parler plus de cinq mots de toute la soirée et, grosse surprise, Harry n'a plus fait de réflexion.

Louis s'amuse. Il ne pense plus à la fac qui vient à peine de commencer ni au fait qu'il va bientôt retourner à Canterbury pour quelques jours.

 _Non, non_ , l'interromp Louis. _Niall, tu oublies de dire que si tes parents t'ont surpris en train de recevoir une pipe, c'est parce que, comme un con, t'as fait ça dans le bureau de ton père sans fermer la porte à clé_.

Ils repartent dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Ils n'étaient pas supposés revenir aussi tôt, se plaint Niall. 

-J'arrive pas à croire que je sors avec un idiot, rigole Barbara.

Malgré ses paroles, elle aborde un sourire si énorme qu'il mange les trois quarts de son visage. Niall l'embrasse pour la faire taire.

-Gardez vos démonstrations d'affection pour vous grogne Harry.

Niall lève son majeur et continue d'embrasser Barbara.

Louis secoue la tête et se met sur ses pieds. Il lui faut réessayer à deux reprises avant d'être certain de ne pas tomber. La tête lui tourne, son monde tangue autour de lui.

Il attrape le paquet de cigarettes et en offre à Harry et Zayn. Zayn hoche la tête en guise de remerciement et cale la cigarette derrière son oreille. Ce geste devrait être ridicule pourtant ça renforce l'aura mystérieuse qui plane déjà autour de lui.

Louis sort sur le balcon pour fumer. Il a à peine allumé sa cigarette que la porte coulisse derrière lui. Un coup d'œil derrière lui lui apprend que c'est Harry. Il garde un soupir pour lui. Louis lui tend le briquet sans un mot.

Ils fument leur cigarette en silence. Alors que Louis pense que peut-être Harry n'est pas si mal que ça (lorsqu'il garde la bouche fermée), Harry décide de parler :

-Je dois dire que je suis surpris. Pour un muet, tu es plus extraverti que ce que je pensais.

Louis roule des yeux, garde la cigarette entre ses lèvres alors qu'il tape un message sur son portable. 

**Quoi, juste parce que je suis muet, tu penses que je ne suis pas normal ? Que je ne fume et ne bois pas comme tout le monde ?**

-Hey mec, détend-toi, je faisais la conversation, se défend Harry.

**Si c'est pour être ignorant, alors non merci. Garde tes préjugés pour toi.**

Dès que Harry a terminé de lire son message, Louis reprend son portable, écrase sa cigarette au sol, la jette par-dessus la rambarde et laisse Harry seul sur le balcon.

Niall et Barbara ne sont plus dans le salon. Louis arque les sourcils en direction de Zayn qui répond simplement par un haussement d'épaules.

Avec Niall absent, Louis ne peut pas planter Harry et Zayn pour aller se coucher. Il soupire et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Louis ouvre les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Il se frotte le visage.

Les invités de Niall ne sont plus là, la musique s'est aussi arrêtée et l'appartement est plongé dans un lourd silence. Louis se lève du canapé et étire ses membres ankylosés.

Étouffant un baillement, Louis éteint la lumière du salon et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, il peut entendre quelques gloussements qui proviennent de la chambre de Niall.

Il se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, en profite pour boire et se laver les dents. Il va aux toilettes puis s'endort dès que sa tête touche l'oreiller. Malgré les bruits que font Niall et Barbara et malgré son mal de tête. 


End file.
